De sang et d'écailles
by Ascleme
Summary: Draco doit réparer cette fichue armoire, et tous les moyens sont bons. Alors, quand il décide de prendre l'apparence de Harry Potter pour convaincre Hermione de l'aider, il ne se doute pas que le reste de son année sera sérieusement compromis. Il découvrira ainsi qu'il s'était trompé au sujet d'une famille et d'un ennemi. Et ça, un dresseur de dragons est bien décidé à le prouver.
1. L'armoire à Disparaître

Chapitre 1 :** L'armoire à Disparaître.**

_« Chaque personne est une armoire pleine d'histoires, il suffit d'ouvrir les tiroirs, c'est comme un chapelet qu'on égrène. »_

Draco poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il avait bataillé ferme afin d'obtenir une simple mèche de cheveux. Enfin simple... Il grimaça à l'idée de devoir avaler une potion qui aurait le goût de son pire ennemi. Mais c'était nécessaire. Il devait savoir, et le polynectar était l'unique solution. En la buvant, il savait qu'il allait devoir piétiner la majorité de ses haines : son plan était simple. En prenant l'apparence de l'adoré Harry Potter, il pourrait soutirer des informations à des gens qui lui faisaient confiance : Granger, Dumbledore... Des personnes qu'il était incapable de respecter, mais qui pouvaient sûrement l'aider dans sa mission suicide.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Draco avait délibérément heurté l'épaule de Harry, renversant au passage tous ses livres à terre. Il ne s'excusa pas, trop heureux de cette occasion en or. Ses amis n'étaient pas là pour l'avertir de ce qui se passait, et il en profita pour attraper sa Némésis par les cheveux. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance dans ce genre de combat, alors il se contenta d'encaisser un coup dans l'estomac, arrachant au passage une mèche de cheveux couleur corbeau. Snape avait assisté à la scène, et avait décidé de mettre en retenue le célèbre Harry Potter, et de soustraire une vingtaine de points aux Gryffondors. C'était parfait. Absolument parfait.

C'était durant un cours de cette immondice de Slughorn que Draco avait pu se procurer le précieux polynectar. A la base, il ne devait pas y toucher, mais la tentation était trop forte. Il était certain que s'il demandait à Granger, qu'il lui posait les bonnes questions, elle serait capable de lui dire comment réparer cette fichue armoire. Naïve comme elle était, elle avalerait toutes ses couleuvres sans broncher. A cet instant précis, il savait parfaitement que Harry était en retenue, et ce pour plusieurs heures. Il n'aurait qu'à prétendre que Snape l'avait laissé partir, puis de nettoyer la mémoire de la Sang de Bourbe. Draco fit tomber quelques cheveux dans le polynectar, qui prit une couleur dorée, pâle et semblable à un bijou. Le Serpentard se déshabilla, afin de revêtir un uniforme de Gryffondor, ce qui le dégoûtât un bref instant. C'était la même matière que son propre uniforme, mais cette couleur lui déplaisait profondément. Il inspira un grand coup, avant d'avaler la potion. Un simple goût d'eau sucrée, légèrement poisseuse.

Draco ne s'était même pas regardé dans le miroir. Il savait qu'il allait détester ce qu'il allait voir. Cette cicatrice horrible, cette mâchoire trop carrée, et surtout cette paire de lunettes horribles, qu'il avait dû fabriquer lui même à l'aide d'un sortilège de métamorphose. Mais, pendant qu'il traversait les couloirs, il avait su ce que ça faisait, être Harry Potter. Certains le dévisageaient, d'autres riaient, quelques filles tentaient de l'aborder. Enfin, la réaction la plus étrange était celle de l'admiration. Draco n'en avait pas l'habitude, et se savoir ainsi observé le rendait mal à l'aise. Un première année s'était même aventuré à lui demander de prendre une photo avec lui, pour montrer à ses parents. Le Serpentard hésita un instant, mais de peur de se trahir, il accepta. Le flash lui brûla la rétine, mais le sourire de l'enfant lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait vu que du feu. D'après ses observations, à cette heure, Granger devait se trouver à la bibliothèque, en train d'étudier. Weasley allait sans doute être dans les parages, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Hermione était là, paisiblement assise devant un livre de sortilèges. Elle semblait très concentrée, et le faux Harry dû faire un effort pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. La jeune femme ne remarqua pas sa présence, trop absorbée par sa lecture.

_« Gran... »_ Draco s'était rendu compte de son erreur, et il se rattrapa aussitôt. _« Hermione ? Tu pourrais m'aider ? »_

La Gryffondor sursauta, et renversa son encrier, tachant toutes ses feuilles et la couverture de l'ouvrage qu'elle lisait. Elle sembla entrer dans une colère noire, mais son expression s'était adoucie en reconnaissant Harry. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle effaça toutes les traces d'encre, puis se tourna vers son ami.

_« Harry. Si c'est encore pour me demander de t'aider à faire tes devoirs en retard, c'est non. J'en ai déjà bien assez avec les miens. Tu devrais t'y prendre plus tôt, c'est ridicule de se laisser ainsi submerger. »_

Draco ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était bien comme il l'imaginait : une donneuse de leçon agaçante. Mais en voyant son regard, il s'était rendu compte que personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi dans le passé. De l'amitié, du respect, une certaine autorité et de la loyauté. Des amis, du moins il les considérait comme tels, il en avait. Mais leurs regards étaient remplis de crainte et de soumission. Jamais plus. Il envia un instant Harry, avant de se ressaisir. Il n'avait qu'une heure pour convaincre Granger de l'aider, et le temps jouait en sa défaveur. Il avait pensé à emporter de la potion avec lui, comme l'avait fait Croupton, mais il savait très bien que depuis ce temps, la jeune femme se méfiait des gens qui buvaient un peu trop souvent.

_« Qu'est ce que tu voulais ? »_ Le ton de la sorcière s'était fait plus doux. _« Tu ne devais pas être en retenue chez Snape ?_

_- Il m'a laissé partir, il avait quelque chose à faire. Et je voudrais savoir si tu es capable de réparer des objets... »_

Hermione haussa un sourcil songeur. Elle regarda les lunettes de son ami, mais en les voyant intactes, elle se rendit compte que Harry avait besoin d'une réparation bien plus importante. Draco était de plus en plus anxieux, et cela se ressentait dans sa gestuelle. Il tremblait presque, et une goutte de sueur avait commencé à perler sur son front. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune chance en duel contre Granger, et il préféra entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

_« J'ai découvert... Quelque chose. Mais ce quelque chose est cassé, et ne marche pas correctement._

_- Un objet moldu ? »_

Les poils du faux Harry se hérissèrent en entendant ce mot. Mais il savait qu'il devait se contenir, sous peine de faire échouer son plan. Il inspira profondément, et vérifia tout autour de lui qu'il n'y avait aucune oreille indiscrète.

_« Non. C'est une armoire à disparaître._

_- Une QUOI ? »_

Hermione se redressa brusquement, l'air furieuse. Les quelques personnes présentes se tournèrent vers elle, et Harry la supplia de se taire et de se calmer. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle allait réagir ainsi. Maintenant, il suffisait de la convaincre. Sa réaction montrait aussi qu'elle connaissait toute l'étendue du pouvoir de cette armoire, ce qui lui prouva qu'il avait eu raison de tenter ainsi sa chance. Quand tout le monde retourna à ses occupations, Harry reprit à voix basse.

_« Elle pourrait nous être utile ! Si on devait cacher des personnes de Tu-Sais-Qu... »_ Draco venait de commettre une seconde erreur. Il respira doucement avant de reprendre. _« Voldemort. _

_- Sais tu au moins où elle mène ?_

_- Aucune idée. Pour le moment, elle ne fait que détruire ce qu'on met dedans._

_- Comment as tu pu me cacher ça ? Tu te rends compte ? C'est de la magie noire ! Pire encore, elle aurait pu t'envoyer je ne sais où. Je refuse d'y toucher, tu devrais le dire à Dumbledore._

_- Il ne me fait pas confiance. »_ Sur ce point, Draco avait parfaitement raison. _« Sais tu comment la réparer ? »_

Il vit que Granger hésitait, et qu'il lui suffisait d'insister encore un peu. Draco ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement de cette femme, et il se demanda si elle ne se doutait pas déjà de quelque chose, son regard ayant déjà changé d'apparence. Puis elle soupira, l'air résigné.

_« Tu penses que cette armoire a un quelconque rapport avec les disparitions de Malfoy ? »_

Le cœur de Draco loupa un battement. Il savait que ses absences seraient vite repérées, mais par eux ? Ces trois Gryffondors trop absorbés par leur lutte contre Voldemort ? C'était impossible. Et pourtant, elle avait vu juste. Il garda longuement le silence, peut être même un peu trop. Il avait le choix entre lui mentir ou lui dire toute la vérité. Après une intense réflexion, Draco décida de mélanger les deux. Il se pencha sur la table, invitant Granger à faire de même. Cette proximité le répugnait, mais il était obligé de s'en accommoder. Il lui expliqua comment il avait découvert l'armoire, et pourquoi cela devait rester secret. Cependant, il lui raconta aussi les usages bénéfiques de l'armoire auxquels il avait pensé : cacher quelqu'un, sortir de Poudlard en cas d'urgence... Tout ça, il savait qu'il s'agissait de mensonges. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était réussir sa mission. Il tenta de lui lancer un regard suppliant, qui échoua lamentablement.

_« C'est incroyable... De la magie noire. Il y a un mélange de Portoloin et de transplanage. Et surtout, il en faut une seconde pour que ça marche. Tu sais où se trouve la seconde ?_

_-Non... »_ Murmura Draco. _« Mais je pense que nous pourrions le savoir si on réparait celle là._

_- Et si elle arrivait chez un Mangemort, ou pire ? C'est un objet maudit, Harry._

_- Nous devons prendre le risque. »_

Draco leva la tête en direction de la grande horloge. Vingt minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées, et la convaincre devenait urgent, et il savait parfaitement qu'il allait regretter son geste toute sa vie. Il attrapa la main de Hermione, afin de la serrer dans la sienne. Elle ne recula pas, visiblement habituée à ce genre de geste de la part de ses amis. Elle soupira, avant de hocher la tête à l'affirmative. Elle se releva pour ranger son livre, et le faux Harry lui emboîta le pas, la remerciant avec effusions. Il savait que son plan allait parfaitement marcher. Draco lui demanda d'attendre à l'extrémité d'un couloir, lui cachant ainsi l'apparition de la salle sur demande, cachée derrière une immense tapisserie, aussi immonde qu'ancienne. Ils entrèrent ensemble, et Draco jubilait déjà. Il avait aussi préparé son sort d'amnésie, ainsi qu'un sort d'Impero pour lui ordonner de retourner dans sa chambre. L'armoire était là, fièrement dressée devant eux.

_« C'est donc ça, une armoire à disparaître ?_

_- Tu n'en as jamais vu ? »_ S'inquiéta Harry. _« Je croyais que..._

_- Ne sois pas stupide. Ces armoires étaient très utiles au temps de Voldemort. Beaucoup s'en servaient pour fuir... D'autres les utilisaient pour de mauvaises choses. Il n'y a pas deux armoires identiques dans le monde. Et les armoires sont conçues par couples inséparables. Si l'une est détruite, l'autre disparaît._

_- Ce qui veut dire que l'autre est encore intacte._

_- Intacte peut être pas. Elle est sans doute dans le même état que celle là. Montre moi comment elle fonctionne. »_

Le faux Harry acquiesça, et se retourna pour attraper un objet quelconque. Il en profita pour boire rapidement une gorgée de polynectar. Il déposa un petit tabouret dans l'armoire, et la referma. Ils attendirent un instant, avant d'entendre un léger « toc », leur indiquant que l'objet était revenu. Ils découvrirent l'objet complètement déformé, comme s'il avait été tordu par magie, sans pouvoir se briser. Granger se mit à réfléchir en tenant le meuble difforme. Son regard s'illumina quand elle comprit ce qui s'était passé.

_« Harry... Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai dit que cette armoire utilisait partiellement du transplanage. Tout ce que tu mets là dedans se fait gravement endommager. C'est une simple désartibulation. Si on arrive à empêcher ça... Alors elle fonctionnera._

_- Comment empêcher ça ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien. Je sais qu'il y a moyen de les soigner presque instantanément, avec de l'essence de Dictame. Je pense savoir comment ça fonctionne. Aide moi s'il te plaît. »_

A deux, ils renversèrent l'armoire sur le sol. Draco commençait à espérer. Il avait eu raison, Granger savait comment réparer cette calamité. S'il ne la détestait pas, il l'aurait embrassée. Puis il se rappela quelle apparence il possédait, et à quel point il s'éloignait du caractère de l'original, tant il était heureux. Il regarda la sorcière inspecter l'armoire, et d'un coup de baguette, elle fit sauter une fine bande d'acier. Le faux Harry se pencha au dessus, afin de voir ce qu'elle avait découvert. Il recula d'un pas en voyant ce qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. L'armoire cachait en réalité une seconde boîte, pratiquement aussi grande qu'elle.

_« Les armoires n'étaient que décoratives. Elle servaient à cacher ces caissons, qui étaient placés dedans. Le problème ne vient pas de l'armoire... Mais de ce qu'elle abrite. Ne touche à rien. Je vais le sortir de là. »_

Pendant un moment, l'armoire sembla résister, avant de céder à Granger. Elle fit tourner doucement le caisson au dessus d'elle, afin d'en déceler la moindre imperfection. Draco la regardait, avec une expression de plus en plus malveillante. Son plan avait fonctionné. Dans quelques secondes, il allait pouvoir supprimer ses souvenirs et la faire partir.

_« Regarde... Elle s'est désartibulée ici, il manque un éclat dans le fond. On ne pouvait pas le voir en ouvrant simplement l'armoire. De l'essence de Dictame soigne les blessures humaines... Mais je pense qu'il sera possible de la modifier pour réparer cette armoire. Ha... Harry ? »_

Hermione reposa le caisson avant de pointer sa baguette vers ce qu'elle croyait être son ami. Elle ravala sa salive, tant elle était surprise d'être ainsi menacée. Le faux Harry, le bras tendu, était clairement en train de préparer un sort. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à son ami, mais de toute évidence, elle se rendait compte qu'elle faisait face à un imposteur, qui l'avait manipulée. Elle recula d'un pas, prête au combat.

_« Qui... Qui êtes vous ?_

_- Tu devrais le savoir, sale sang de Bourbe. »_

Un éclair blanc illumina la pièce, et Hermione tomba à la renverse. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Tous ses souvenirs de cette rencontre étaient en train de s'effacer, aspirés par la magie de Draco. Il leva sa baguette d'un air victorieux. Maintenant il savait enfin comment mener à bien cette satanée mission. Quand la Gryffondor reprit ses esprits, Draco lui jeta un Impéro, lui ordonnant de retourner à sa chambre, et de ne parler à personne. Elle s'exécuta sans broncher, ne pensant même pas à essuyer le sang qui coulait de son front.

…...

Hermione marchait doucement, comme un pantin, vers son dortoir. Elle marcha sur le pied d'un élève devant elle, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser. Et surtout, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un autre Gryffondor.

_« Hermione, tout va bien ?_

_- Oui... Je dois retourner au dortoir._

_- Tu saignes... On va à l'infirmerie. »_

La jeune femme se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait de Harry, finalement libéré par Snape à cause de son inutilité, qui déglutit difficilement en voyant les yeux de son amie. Les mêmes que ceux de Viktor Krum, quand il avait était ensorcelé dans le grand labyrinthe. Il était alors impossible de contrarier les plans de Hermione, à moins d'en trouver le responsable. Harry l'accompagna jusqu'à son dortoir, afin de s'assurer qu'elle y arrive entière. Une fois son amie en sécurité, il se mit à déplier sa carte du Maraudeur. Il savait qui chercher. Il savait qui était le responsable de cet acte, et il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il se mit à chercher fébrilement le nom de Draco Malfoy. Il chercha un long moment, sans succès. Comme d'habitude, il était parfaitement introuvable. Il vérifia aussi que Hermione était bien dans sa chambre, et qu'il ne lui arriverait rien de plus. C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il remarqua le nom maudit, qui n'était pas là quelques secondes auparavant.

Harry se précipita à cet endroit, carte et baguette à la main. Il allait lui faire payer tout ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui. Dans sa course, il percuta un garçon de sa taille, qui tomba brutalement à la renverse, exactement à l'endroit où se tenait Malfoy.

_« Je suis désolé. »_ Entama Harry en tendant sa main. _« Rien de cass... »_

Le Gryffondor recula d'un pas. Devant lui, une copie parfaite de sa propre personne, allongée sur le sol. Il consulta un instant sa carte, qui indiqua le nom de Draco Malfoy. L'élève était sonné par le choc, et il ne réagit pas immédiatement. Quand il retrouva ses esprits, une baguette lui écrasa violemment la gorge, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper. Il savait qu'il était fichu. Qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

_« Tu as deux minutes pour t'expliquer, Malfoy._

_- Plutôt crever._

_- On peut s'arranger. Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Hermione ? »_

Draco baissa doucement la tête. La sang de Bourbe ne pourra rien raconter, car ses souvenirs avaient disparus. Mais la peur que son secret soit découvert le terrifiait plus que tout. Il savait aussi que les rares fois où il avait gagné face à Harry, c'était uniquement grâce à des coups en traître. Là, il n'avait aucune chance. Doucement, il fit rouler sa baguette au sol, avant de se redresser. Il se savait atrocement vulnérable, mais un autre plan commençait à germer dans son esprit.

_« Granger a fouillé là où elle n'aurait pas dû._

_- Tu l'as soumise à l'Impéro ? »_ Le ton agressif de Harry ne laissait aucun choix à Draco. _« Pourquoi ?_

_- Il fallait que je m'assure qu'elle rentre entière dans son dortoir. La faire disparaître n'était pas une bonne idée. »_

Harry se relâcha légèrement. Au moins ce sort, bien qu'impardonnable, n'était pas dans le but de lui faire du mal. Cependant, il restait encore un mystère à éclaircir, et ce face à face le dérangeait au plus haut point.

_« Tu caches quelque chose Malfoy. Et je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit._

_- Très bien, Potter. Suis moi. »_

Draco tourna les talons. Il s'était lui même désarmé, afin de faire régner un semblant de confiance. Mais il avait une idée de comment se débarrasser de Potter. La salle sur demande regorgeait de ressources, et l'y emmener allait sûrement lui permettre de le rendre inoffensif, mais surtout, il pourra reprendre sa véritable forme, sans témoin supplémentaire. Ils avancèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'horrible tapisserie, et Malfoy tenait ses mains en l'air, en signe de paix. Il ne supportait pas ce geste, mais là encore il n'avait pas le choix. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle, Draco espéra un instant qu'un objet quelconque allait apparaître au dessus de la tête de Potter, tomber, et l'assommer pour quelques heures. A la place, c'était une toute autre chose qui était apparue, en plein milieu de la pièce, au milieu d'un immense désordre. Une chaise, simplement réalisée en bois, mais qui semblait cruelle. En effet, ses bras étaient armés de grands étaux d'acier, capables de maintenir et de broyer un membre. Potter n'allait quand même pas le torturer, si ?

_« Assieds toi dessus. _

_- Mais..._

_- Ne discute pas Malfoy. On va attendre que les effets de la potion disparaissent. »_

Le faux Harry s'assit avec craintes. Il ferma les yeux, mais rien ne se passa. Potter le fixait inlassablement, dans l'attente de la disparition du Polynectar. Draco eut un léger rictus. Ayant repris de la potion, le Gryffondor allait devoir attendre longtemps. Il voyait son armoire à disparaître au loin, complètement démontée sur le sol de la pièce. Mais elle était toujours fonctionnelle, avide d'avaler et de détruire quiconque entrerait dedans. Y pousser Potter semblait être une bonne idée, mais il savait très bien que son maître ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Non, tout ce qu'il devait faire, c'était prendre son mal en patience, et espérer que l'autre, dans un sursaut de bonté, lui rende sa baguette magique.

C'est après une longue heure qu'une mèche blanchâtre fit son apparition. La couleur de ses yeux passa progressivement du vert au gris, et sa cicatrice était en train de disparaître. Draco se tenait désormais dans un uniforme de Gryffondor, et remplit de colère. Il aurait voulu regagner ses vêtements, plus distingués que ceux qu'il portait, mais cela impliquait d'en demander l'autorisation à Potter. A cet instant il se sentait comme un elfe de Maison, suppliant pour un vêtement. Il renifla dédaigneusement en direction de l'autre sorcier, avant de baisser la tête.

_« Content, Potter ? » Cracha Draco. « Laisse moi partir, et il ne t'arrivera rien._

_- Tu dis ça sans baguette._

_- Mes amis savent où je suis. Ils vont..._

_- Ils ne feront rien, Malfoy. »_ Harry s'était approché, l'air menaçant. _« Tu oses appeler ces gens tes amis ? Tu les laisserai mourir à la moindre occasion, si ça pouvait te sauver !_

_- Et voilà le Pote-Potter, grand héros justicier qui se sacrifiera à la première occasion. »_

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, le regard haineux.

_« Oh mais j'oubliais. Ce n'est pas toi qui se sacrifie. Non, ce sont les autres. »_

C'en était trop. Harry planta sa baguette dans la poitrine de Draco, qui cria de douleur. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens, mais une force incroyable lui interdisait tout mouvement. En réalité, c'était la chaise elle même qui l'avait enserré de toutes ses forces. La brûlure sur son torse s'intensifiait, et il avait l'impression que son cœur allait lâcher tant il souffrait. Après une interminable minute, Harry s'arrêta, pantelant. Il regrettait déjà cet acte, en voyant le trou qu'il avait créé dans l'uniforme. La chair blanche avait été attaquée, et elle semblait se cloquer sur un large rayon. Draco vacilla un instant sur la chaise, qui relâcha son emprise. Le Serpentard tomba en avant, complètement épuisé par ce sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il trembla un instant avant de s'évanouir, rongé par de petites convulsions.

Harry se mordit la lèvre, tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire. L'emmener à l'infirmerie, et ainsi risquer une sanction à cause de son meilleur ennemi ? Jamais. Il regarda une horloge qui était apparue au même moment, et il se rendit compte qu'il faisait déjà nuit, et que le couvre feu était largement passé. Il ne pouvait donc pas retourner dans son dortoir, car s'il se faisait surprendre, il était aussi bon pour la sanction. Le Gryffondor se mit donc à penser à voix haute, le corps de Malfoy toujours allongé à ses pieds.

_« Il faudrait faire dévier une canalisation d'eau ici. Il y a aussi des canapés qui traînent, et il faudrait un endroit en sécurité, où je pourrais laisser Malfoy sans danger. Je ne peux pas faire apparaître de nourriture, il me faudrait un passage qui débouche prêt des cuisines. »_

Il ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir que toutes ses requêtes soient exaucées. Harry compta un moment, en répétant ces phrases dans sa tête. En rouvrant les yeux, il sourit. La salle sur demande était vraiment formidable. Une montagne d'objets s'était formée devant lui, assemblées en un édifice complexe mais solide, maintenu par des colonnes de pierre. L'ensemble était assez laid, mais il remarqua rapidement qu'une table renversée pouvait être déplacée, dévoilant une grotte à l'intérieur de la grande structure. Il y emmena Draco en le traînant au sol, puis le laissa là. Il y faisait noir, et Harry tenait à voir les blessures qu'il avait occasionnées. Par chance, il trouva quelques vieilles bougies enfermées dans des lanternes, qu'il s'empressa d'allumer.

_« Malfoy ? Tu m'entends ? »_

Aucune réponse du Serpentard, toujours inconscient. Harry s'assura que l'autre respirait toujours, et que son cœur était encore en état de fonctionner. Le rythme était très lent, mais Draco était vivant. Ce fait le soulagea un bref instant. Il se mit à la recherche de la source d'eau, qu'il trouva sans difficulté, et ramena un bol remplit d'eau. Il avait aussi trouvé quelques bandes de gaze, et du désinfectant sorcier, sûrement abandonné là par un jeune élève atteint d'une blessure trop honteuse. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire le révulsait d'office. D'une main hésitante, Harry ouvrit doucement l'uniforme de Malfoy. Le tissu collait à la peau, et des fibres s'étaient coincées dans la plaie. Il contempla un instant la blessure avec dégoût, en se disant bien qu'il en était l'unique responsable. Il l'avait employé sans même s'en rendre compte, tant son désir de blesser était puissant.

D'une certaine manière, Draco lui facilitait la tâche. La blessure était située sur le poitrail du sorcier, et elle devait être très douloureuse. Harry passa d'abord un peu d'eau dessus, afin de retirer le plus de sang possible. Il constata avec soulagement que le sang avait coagulé, et que la plaie n'allait pas se rouvrir s'il faisait attention. Il imprégna un tissu d'alcool, avant de le presser doucement sur la peau rougie. C'était sans doute la chose la plus laide qu'il ai jamais vue, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il acheva le pansement du mieux possible, sans se soucier réellement du confort de son ennemi. Sa tête pendait dangereusement dans le vide, et sa peau mise à nu semblait frémir de froid.

Un violent gargouillement rappela Harry à l'ordre. Il mourait littéralement de faim, et il savait les cuisines à portée de main. Il jeta un dernier regard à Draco avant de s'enfuir, et referma la cachette à l'aide de la table renversée.


	2. Coma

Chapitre 2 : **Coma**

_« La prison C'est comme un long sommeil dont on voudrait sortir Un coma capricieux fait de noir, d'éclaircies La prison c'est le vide, le néant, l'amnésie C'est la nuit qui se traîne et ne veut pas finir. »_

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il faisait sombre, mais quelques lanternes lui indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Il tenta de se relever, mais une violente douleur dans sa poitrine l'en empêcha. Il constata que son torse était barré par un pansement maladroit, et il se souvint de tout. Le polynectar, Granger, l'armoire, Potter et enfin la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée. Il entendit des bruits de pas, et il s'allongea le plus rapidement possible, fermant les yeux. Il savait que Potter était revenu.

_« J'ai ramené de quoi manger. Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, tu n'es pas dans la même position que tout à l'heure. »_

Harry se tenait devant lui, l'air sombre et fatigué. Il le dévisagea un instant.

_« Si tu veux savoir, il est plus de minuit. Oui, c'est moi qui ai fait ton pansement. Maintenant mange et n'ajoute pas un mot. »_

Draco acquiesça froidement, avant d'engloutir ce que l'autre avait ramené. En temps normal il se serait méfié et aurait immédiatement jeté la nourriture au visage de Potter. Mais là, il avait trop faim. Il déchira sans délicatesse un morceau de pain, et dévora une patte de poulet. Il se sentait faible et il devait récupérer au plus vite. Harry mangeait en face de lui, debout et sur ses gardes. Quand ils eurent terminé, le silence s'invita à nouveau pendant quelques minutes.

_« Pourquoi tu as emmené Hermione ici ?_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ne me force pas à répéter. Je suis passé dans la salle commune, et elle était là, complètement choquée. Elle ne se souvient même pas comment elle est arrivée dans sa chambre._

_- Elle savait comment réparer quelque chose. »_

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Il en avait déjà trop dit, et Potter s'en était déjà rendu compte, à en juger son expression. Il se retourna dans le canapé défoncé qui lui servait de lit, et gronda qu'il était fatigué. Harry comprit qu'il n'aurait rien de plus à tirer de cet énergumène, et il décida de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, avant de s'y endormir. Il avait prit soin de cacher la baguette de Malfoy, et il savait qu'il ne risquait rien.

La respiration de Draco avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Lente et régulière, elle brisait le silence de la grotte. Harry l'observait toujours, en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait parlé de son sort à Hermione durant la nuit, et même si elle le détestait, elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de s'inquiéter pour le Serpentard. Elle lui avait expliqué que son sort avait empêché le cœur de Draco de battre pendant quelques secondes, ce qui expliquait sa longue inconscience. Elle lui avait également expliqué que c'était un sort connu des médicomages, qui s'en servaient pour immobiliser le cœur d'un patient au cours d'une opération. Ce sort, très utile sur des êtres plongés dans un sommeil magique, pouvait être mortel pour quelqu'un d'éveillé. Pourtant, elle était incapable de s'expliquer comment Harry avait pu accomplir un tel sort, sans même le formuler ni même le connaître.

Harry avait failli tuer Draco, non pas dans un duel à la loyale, mais dans un moment de rage où l'autre était désarmé. Et cette constatation lui serrait de plus en plus les tripes. Après tout, il avait souvent souhaité sa mort, et c'était le moment idéal. Il se dit avec un certain amusement qu'il aurait pu cacher le corps là bas, dans cette grande armoire renversée. Puis il repensa aux paroles de son amie. Comment avait il pu réussir ce sort, sans le connaître ? Puis, comme une évidence, son lien avec Voldemort lui glaça le sang. Et s'il avait connu ce sort pendant une crise ? Harry s'ébroua mentalement, avant d'interpeller son captif.

_« Malfoy. Les cours vont bientôt commencer. »_

Le ton employé avait été bien plus neutre qu'à l'habitude. A cet instant, il voyait le Serpentard comme un simple être humain, qui ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Malfoy se releva péniblement, une main sur son estomac.

_« Je dois voir tes blessures._

_- Tu vas m'en faire d'autres ? »_

La question laissa Harry complètement muet. Draco semblait effrayé, et il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine malmenée, ce qui lui arracha un profond cri de douleur. Il se recroquevilla sur le canapé, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

_« Non, je ne vais pas te blesser. »_ Harry soupira. _« Je veux juste voir si tes blessures vont mieux. »_

Il lui expliqua alors ce que Hermione lui avait raconté. La peau de Malfoy sembla encore plus pâle en apprenant qu'il avait échappé de peu à la mort. Ce mot lui rappela également le serment fait à son maître. Il regarda son avant bras, et y découvrit un autre pansement.

_« Je..._

_- Je savais que tu étais devenu l'un d'entre eux, Malfoy. J'ai préféré cacher cette chose._

_- Il ne peut lire dans mon esprit._

_- Occlumancie ?_

_- Personne n'a jamais égalé mon niveau. Du moins pas à Poudlard »_

Draco semblait reprendre confiance en lui, et il jaugeait en permanence son interlocuteur. Il chercha du regard sa baguette, sans grand succès. Il palpa sa poitrine avec précaution, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore mal. C'était certes une douleur physique, mais aussi morale. Potter l'avait purement et simplement torturé. Il s'était laissé faire, pire, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, dans l'espoir de réussir à le piéger. Mais c'était trop tard désormais. Si cet accident mettait à mal son plan, il mourrait de toute manière. Draco accepta avec résignation de se faire soigner.

Harry fronça les narines en découpant la gaze. La peau de la blessure était un train de cicatriser, mais les cloques étaient encore présentes, douloureuses au toucher. Il passa un peu d'eau dessus, et sous les gémissements agacés du Serpentard, il préféra s'attarder au cœur même de la plaie. L'impact de la baguette magique s'était déjà résorbé, mais conservait encore une couleur brunâtre.

_« Ça a l'air d'aller mieux. _

_- Tu vas me séquestrer encore longtemps ?_

_- Tu seras libre quand ta plaie ira mieux, et quand tu auras avoué, Malfoy. »_

Malfoy souffla tout l'air de ses poumons. Il ne pouvait absolument rien avouer, sous peine de se faire assassiner, que ce soit par un camp ou par l'autre. Il se savait donc condamné à regarder l'autre vivre autour de lui. Harry s'installa à nouveau dans son fauteuil, un livre de potion sur les genoux. Il était dans un état lamentable, mais ça n'étonna pas le Serpentard. Après tout, il fréquentait les Weasley. Draco gardait le silence comme à son habitude, allongé dans le canapé. La pénombre commençait à lui peser, et il voulait sortir. Cette salle, depuis le début de l'année, c'était sa vie. Maintenant il ne la supportait plus.

_« Tout serait plus simple si tu n'avais jamais existé, Potter._

_- C'est vrai. »_

Draco s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette réponse. Potter, le célèbre Potter, doutait de lui ? C'était une occasion trop belle.

_« Personne ne serait mort inutilement. Aujourd'hui, personne ne serait en train de craindre pour sa vie en ces lieux. Tes parents seraient encore en vie. Ton parrain serait encore en vie. Peut être même qu'il aurait eu un marmot._

_- Je ne le nie pas. C'est ce que je me dit souvent._

_- Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?_

_- Je ne peux pas changer le passé. Mais je peux influencer le futur. Si nous échouons maintenant... Tous ces sacrifices auront été inutiles. »_

Harry retourna à ses lectures. Il savait que Malfoy allait tenter de le torturer psychologiquement. Il s'y était préparé. Cependant, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, furtivement. Il devait absolument savoir ce que l'autre manigançait, et ce par tous les moyens possibles. Plusieurs fois dans la journée, Draco avait tenté de se relever, et avait enchaîné les échecs cuisants. Harry riait à chaque fois, et ne l'aidait pas. Au bout d'une semaine, il s'était décidé à apporter un peu de lumière, et avait déplacé la montagne d'objets qui envahissait la pièce. Il avait demandé de nombreuses fenêtres à la salle sur demande, ainsi que du nécessaire pour se laver. Il avait aussi réussit à convaincre Dobby de l'aider, et d'apporter de la nourriture, même si c'était pour son ancien tortionnaire de maître. Il avait d'ailleurs promis de ne pas empoisonner volontairement la nourriture. Les dialogues restaient rares, mais un sentiment de confiance était en train de naître quand Harry était contraint de changer les pansements. Un accord tacite avait été conclu, et Draco s'était engagé à ne pas lui compliquer la tâche, à condition que Potter accepte de lui accorder quelques libertés.

…...

L'état de Draco avait commencé à s'améliorer, mais sans réels soins médicaux, il restait encore trop fragile pour sortir. Hermione avait refusé de le voir, mais elle avait expliqué à Harry la démarche à suivre pour le remettre sur pieds, et enfin être débarrassé de ce fardeau trop lourd à porter.

_« Tu regardes quoi, Potter ? »_

Le Gryffondor avait été surpris à rêvasser. Plus le temps passait, plus il se disait qu'il aimait passer du temps ici. Certes l'idée que Malfoy l'attendait de pied ferme ne le réjouissait pas, mais cet isolement avait quelque chose de protecteur. Personne n'avait besoin de lui pour sauver le monde, et il semblerait même que ses soucis d'Occlumancie se soient arrangés... Même s'il était déjà trop tard. A cette pensée Harry ravala sa salive. Il referma son livre usé jusqu'à la moelle et se dirigea vers Draco. Une fois de plus, il regarda l'état de la blessure qu'il avait causée une éternité plus tôt. La peau était devenue luisante et rougeâtre, mais la plaie était bien fermée.

_« Tu me fais mal ! »_

Draco avait brutalement repoussé son ennemi soigneur. Il cacha rapidement son torse avec sa chemise, avant de se retourner. Harry cligna des yeux sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir fait du mal. Il l'avait touché du bout des doigts, presque effleuré, pour s'assurer que les tissus n'étaient pas trop enflammés. Il tenta de sonder l'esprit du blond, sans grand succès. Il avait en face de lui un mur d'acier incapable de céder.

_« Marche, Malfoy._

_- J'ai mal._

_- Je m'en fiche. Tu vas te lever et marcher. J'en ai assez de ton comportement. »_

Le Serpentard s'empourpra. D'habitude, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres, et regardait avec satisfaction les autres accomplir toutes sortes de tâches ingrates. Il souffla doucement avant de prendre appuis sur ses bras. Puis, tout se passa très vite. Draco trébucha, ses yeux se remplirent d'une profonde détresse, et il chuta en avant, comme si ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir. Harry l'avait rattrapé de justesse, avant que sa tête ne heurte une petite commode. Il le serra fort contre lui, et posa une main sur les genoux du blond. Ce dernier ne pipa mot, encore choqué par cette chute.

_« Malfoy ?_

_- Tais toi ! »_ Hurla Draco, qui commençait à trembler de rage. _« Lâche moi !_

_- Je ne suis pas ton elfe._

_- Fous moi la paix ! »_

Draco tenta de frapper Harry au visage, mais ce dernier l'évita, saisissant au vol son poing dans le sien. Le temps sembla se figer pendant quelques secondes. Ils voulaient se repousser, se déchirer, mais aucun n'avait la force de se relever. Pour finir, le brun aida son pensionnaire à s'asseoir sur son canapé, et l'aida à se rhabiller dignement.

Harry réfléchissait, depuis ce jour. Il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il s'était passé, et ça l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait en parler à ses amis, qui l'accompagnèrent pour son cours de potion. Il savait que Draco était resté dans sa prison dorée, et qu'il ne manquerait de rien. Cependant, voir que sa chaise de cours était vide le rendait mal à l'aise. Personne ne savait où il était, et c'était mieux ainsi. La potion du jour n'avait rien de très attrayant, et permettait simplement de créer un philtre du diable, destiné à diffuser une profonde noirceur suivie d'hallucinations à quiconque entrait en contact avec lui. Ron n'y coupa pas, en éclaboussant sa joue avec une simple goutte, il jura devant tous que la salle avait été envahie de monstres horribles. Il tenta de jeter des sorts à l'aveuglette, détruisant de nombreuses fioles et chaudrons. Une horrible illusion, qui avait altéré sa vision du monde. Hermione l'aida à se soigner sans succès, et jeta un regard suppliant au professeur. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner, que Harry avait déjà trouvé la solution dans son livre miteux. Il imbiba une écharpe de chloroforme, ingrédient essentiel, et la pressa contre la bouche de son ami, qui se calma aussitôt.

_« Bravo Monsieur Potter ! »_ S'exclama Slughorn, presque attendri. _« Mais comment saviez vous..._

_- La potion produit une suractivité du cerveau. Le chloroforme l'endort. »_

Hermione avait devancé Harry, en voyant qu'il serait incapable de se justifier tout seul. Le professeur accorda cinq points aux Gryffondors, puis laissa la classe disposer.

Les trois amis se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle sur demande. Hermione s'était indignée face à cette idée saugrenue, certaine que le Serpentard allait préparer un mauvais coup. Ron restait livide, car il appréhendait ce face à face. Il savait Draco parfaitement inoffensif, mais le chloroforme avait passablement endommagé ses capacités cognitives pour quelques heures. Il regarda ses deux amis, avant de soupirer, les yeux légèrement vitreux.

_« Tu es sûr... »_ Murmura Hermione, tremblante. _« Et s'il avait réussit à tendre un piège ?_

_- Il est incapable de se relever. On va pouvoir l'interroger tranquillement. »_

Hermione hocha doucement la tête. Elle tâta sa poche, afin de s'assurer que le précieux flacon était toujours en place. Elle avait su voler quelques gouttes de Veritaserum à son professeur de potions, trop peu prudent quand il s'émerveillait sur les remarquables capacités de son nouvel élève. La jeune femme avait déjà prévu un plan d'action, et comment la faire avaler sans que Draco ne s'en rende compte.

_« J'espère que tu ne lui as rien dit, Harry. Un bon occlumens saurait la contrer, s'il est courant qu'il va subir le test._

_- Draco est bon occlumens. Mais il ne sait rien. »_

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Harry. Ron cligna rapidement des yeux, comme s'il sortait de son coma éveillé, la bouche pendante. Il avait bien entendu ? Son ami avait appelé son pire ennemi par son prénom ? Ses dents grincèrent, mais il n'ajouta rien, dans un accord silencieux avec Hermione. Depuis combien de temps étaient ils enfermés ensemble ? Trop longtemps, sans doute. Quand ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la salle sur demande, ils découvrirent un espace très clair, et surtout vide. Il ne restait que le strict nécessaire pour vivre, et la pièce avait désormais de faux airs de manoir.

_« Où est il ?_

_- Je ne sais pas Hermione. D'habitude il ne fait pas plus de cinq pas. »_

Chacun se mit en garde, tout en sachant que Malfoy était désarmé. Finalement, ils entendirent un raclement derrière une haute armoire. Harry s'y précipita, pour y découvrir un Serpentard recroquevillé sur lui même, haletant et terrifié. Il l'aida à se relever, difficilement, pour l'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il occupait habituellement. C'était l'occasion idéale. Hermione se désigna pour aller chercher un peu d'eau fraîche, que Draco s'empressa d'engloutir. Son corps sembla se ramollir un peu plus, et sa tête roula doucement sur son épaule.

_« Tu es bien Draco Malfoy ? »_ Commença Harry. _« De la maison Serpentard ?_

_- Oui._

_- Sais tu où nous sommes ?_

_- Oui. Dans la salle sur Demande._

_- Depuis quand connais tu cet endroit ? »_

Ron semblait perdre patience, et attrapa Malfoy par le col, avant de le secouer avec violence. Il grimaça quand Harry l'en empêcha. Hermione recula d'un pas, afin d'éviter tout conflit. Elle avait versé trois gouttes de Veritaserum dans l'eau, et visiblement elle faisait effet, et Harry avait tenu parole : il n'avait pas prévenu Draco de cette visite collective.

_« Depuis que je suis en première année._

_- Bien. Est-ce toi qui a soumis Hermione Granger à l'Impéro ?_

_- Oui. »_ Draco se tourna vers la concernée, le regard vide. _« Je devais m'assurer qu'elle retourne dans son dortoir._

_- Peux tu me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_

_- Non._

_- Est-ce ton maître qui te l'a demandé ?_

_- Oui. »_

Le silence retomba dans la salle. Hermione avait sans doute échappé au pire, Voldemort étant caché derrière Draco. Harry reprit son interrogatoire avec patience, tout en prenant soin de ne pas brusquer le Serpentard. S'il prenait conscience qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une potion, il pourrait parfaitement se défendre. Ron devait se retenir de le frapper de toutes ses forces.

_« Tu as utilisé du polynectar. Comment ?_

_- J'en ai volé à ce gros balourd de Slughorn. Puis je t'ai volé des cheveux, quand nous nous sommes battus._

_- Pourquoi avais tu besoin de Hermione ?_

_- Elle savait comment réparer quelque chose de très important._

_- La salle sur Demande est presque vide. Ce quelque chose est ici ?_

_- Oui._

_- Peux tu montrer cet objet ? »_

Draco sembla réfléchir un long moment. Tous redoutaient une prise de conscience, mais après de longues minutes, il se décida enfin à parler, lui même peu convaincu de ce qu'il avançait.

_« Je peux vous la montrer, si je le demande. Mais elle ne se montrera plus, si des gêneurs sont présents. »_

Les trois amis échangèrent un regard interrogatif. Draco se balançait doucement, les doigts croisés entre eux, l'air ailleurs. Hermione s'avança doucement, désormais convaincue que le Serpentard ne bougerai pas. Elle tenta de jeter un coup d'œil à la cuisante blessure, mais Harry l'en empêcha, l'air sévère.

_« Malfoy. Ta vie est en danger ?_

_- Oui. »_

Sa peau sembla blanchir en prononçant ce mot. Il tourna rapidement la tête, comme s'il était soudainement conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Draco ferma les yeux, avant de laisser échapper un long gémissement. Au même moment, une profonde douleur scia le crâne du Survivant en deux, qui se laissa tomber à genoux sous le choc. Hermione fut la première à réagir, en attrapant le bras du Serpentard. Elle releva sa manche, arracha un bandage mal fait, pour découvrir la fameuse Marque des Ténèbres. La jeune femme n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le serpent se glissait doucement dans le crâne, agaçant au passage les tendons fragiles.

_« Harry... C'est... La Marque, elle... »_

Harry se releva difficilement. Il avait tout de suite compris. Draco sous l'influence du Véritaserum avait totalement baissé sa défense. Il était devenu une proie pour son maître. Le visage blafard semblait comme possédé. Rapidement, une tâche rouge était apparue sur la chemise blanche.

_« Merde... »_ Gronda Harry en tentant de se relever. _« Ecoute moi ! Malfoy !_

_- Le seigneur... »_ Un fin filet d'écume blanche se dégagea de ses lèvres. _« Tue moi Potter ! Tue moi ! »_

Malfoy devenait fou tant la douleur le submergeait. Puis, soudain, il ferma les yeux, parfaitement immobile. Les spasmes de douleur s'étaient eux aussi envolés. Harry tâta son front, encore chaud. Mais l'intrus s'était enfuis.

_« Harry ? »_ La voix sembla si éloignée... _« Harry lâche le. C'est terminé. »_

Le Gryffondor avait entendu cette phrase comme à travers une épaisse couche de tissus. Terminé ? Ça ne pouvait pas être terminé. En ouvrant les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il tenait les jambes de son captif contre son propre corps. Il ne bougeait plus, sa peau, il la sentait à travers la fine étoffe de son pantalon, était devenue anormalement froide.

_« Va chercher... Pomfresh. »_

Harry avait eu du mal à articuler. Sa phrase achevée, il se laissa lourdement tomber dans un profond sommeil.


	3. La vallée perdue

Chapitre 3 : **La vallée perdue**

_« C'est au plus étroit du défilé que la vallée commence. »_

Une main fraîche essuya le front de Harry. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement. Il était à l'infirmerie, convaincu d'être seul. Il tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche, avant de se rendre compte que son lit était séparé des autres par des rideaux blancs. Il souffla de dépit. Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut, et il ne se souvenait comment il avait pu arriver ici. Le jeune homme se releva doucement, avec de nombreuses précautions. Il ouvrit discrètement le rideau, pour observer ce qu'il se passait. Il recula de surprise en reconnaissant les professeurs Dumbledore, Snape et Slughorn. Les trois discutaient autour d'un lit, qui semblait habité par un fantôme. L'infirmière apportait encore quelques soins.

_« C'est un miracle s'il est encore en vie. Vous avez vu sa poitrine ?_

_- J'ai retrouvé des traces de Véritasérum. »_ Murmura Snape. _« Il est possible que quelqu'un se soit amusé à le torturer._

_- Seriez vous en train d'accuser Monsieur Potter ? »_ Siffla le nouveau professeur de potion. _« C'est un élève exemplaire._

_- Il n'y a aucune thèse à exclure. Nous les avons retrouvés ensemble. »_

Dumbledore restait en retrait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, et cela lui laissait une mine boudeuse sur son visage devenu trop vieux. Il regard sa main carbonisée, avant de se tourner vers l'élève endormi.

_« Nous savons tous que Monsieur Malfoy a été enrôlé. Le tout est désormais de savoir s'il saura ou non suivre ses ordres._

_- Je l'aiderai. »_ Snape jeta un coup d'œil au patient. _« Il n'en saura rien. »_

Tout le comité hocha silencieusement la tête. Quelque chose échappait à Harry, et cela le révulsait. Il était toujours tenu à l'écart, comme s'il avait été un quelconque pestiféré. Un raclement de gorge le tira de ses pensées noires. Hermione, Ron et Molly Weasley se tenaient derrière lui.

_« Ma... Madame Weasley ?_

_- Harry mon chéri ! Nous étions tous inquiets ! Comment vas tu ? »_

Elle n'attendit même pas sa réponse pour l'enlacer. Harry crut que ses côtes allaient imploser. Avec le recul, il se rendit compte que tous les Weasley qu'il avait pu côtoyer étaient là, à l'exception de Percy. Même Charlie avait osé faire le déplacement de Roumanie.

_« Pourquoi êtes vous tous là ? »_ S'étonna à juste titre Harry, avant de saluer tout le monde. _« Quelqu'un est..._

_- Dieu merci non ! »_ Ginny s'était avancée. _« Mais Harry... Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ? »_

Harry eut l'impression que quelque chose d'horrible s'était produit. Hermione s'avança pour prendre la parole.

_« Harry... Aujourd'hui, ça fait trois semaines._

_- Mais... Quoi ? »_ Harry sentait la panique monter. _« Mais dites moi !_

_- Tu-Sais-Qui a réussi à entrer directement en contact avec toi, et tu ne l'as pas supporté. Quand Ron est allé chercher l'infirmière, je suis restée avec toi. Tu convulsais en tenant les jambes de Malfoy. »_

La moitié de l'assemblée frissonna de dégoût. Harry tourna la tête vers le lit voisin.

_« Ensuite... Tu t'es mis à parler. »_ Le visage d'Hermione s'était figé. _« Ce n'était pas ta voix. Tu disais que tu allais tuer quelqu'un. C'est à ce moment que Malfoy est intervenu. Il t'a littéralement sauvé la vie. Il a prit ta baguette dans ta poche, et a lancé un protego si puissant que tout a cessé. Ensuite... Il s'est évanoui, et tu as suivis juste après. »_

Tout cela laissa Harry songeur. Il avait su se protéger de Snape par un Protego, mais il ne pensait pas que Malfoy aurait fait ça pour lui. Trois semaines ? Cela faisait vraiment trois semaines qu'ils étaient là ?

_« Son cœur ne l'a pas supporté... Madame Pomfresh est arrivée à temps pour le ranimer. Elle a aussi soigné... »_ Hermione sembla hésiter, puis en voyant que Harry avait compris, elle continua. _« Elle a dû le plonger dans un coma magique, il était trop faible pour résister à une autre attaque. Quant à toi... Ils ont fait de même pour toi. Vos esprits ont étés séparés trop brutalement. »_ Hermione sanglota quelques secondes avant de se reprendre._ « Il y a eu de très gros dommages sur ton cerveau. Mais..._

_- Madame Pomfresh ?_

_- A su te rafistoler, mon pote ! »_

Le Gryffondor ferma les yeux, perturbé par l'enthousiasme de Ron. Malfoy était hors jeu, c'était un souci de moins dans sa vie, il devait bien le reconnaître. Harry souffla pourtant de dépit. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que l'autre cachait, et cela le rendait fou.

_« Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé, mon chéri. »_ Molly semblait très heureuse._ « Il a décidé que tu pouvais venir te reposer avec nous un moment, il a signé toutes les autorisations._

_- Mais le Square..._

_- C'est hors de question ! »_

Harry revint durement à la réalité. La maison de son parrain avait perdu son dernier locataire l'année précédente. Alors l'idée même d'y remettre les pieds lui vrilla l'esprit. Il ne put retenir un léger sanglot, avant de se reprendre. Cette perte l'affectait peut être même plus que celle de ses parents. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru avoir retrouvé un membre de sa famille.

_« Tu as trois possibilités, nous avons sécurisé trois lieux. »_ Charlie s'était avancé à son tour, sur de lui. _« Le terrier est une cible facile pour Voldemort. »_

Tous se retournèrent vers le Weasley. Ainsi, lui aussi osait prononcer le nom maudit ? Cela sembla une évidence pour Harry. Après tout, il était capable de dresser des dragons gigantesques et parfois bien plus dangereux qu'un mage noir. Il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas prendre de pincettes avec lui.

_« Tu peux aller chez Bill et Fleur. »_

Cette dernière n'était pas présente, mais Harry gardait un bon souvenir de cette jeune française. Il mit cependant l'idée de côté.

_« Ensuite, tu peux aller rejoindre une nouvelle base de l'Ordre. Elle se situe en Egypte. »_

Harry se souvint que la famille Weasley avait séjourné là bas, car ils avaient gagné un voyage dans ce pays. Il eut alors un sourire en coin en comprenant comment et pourquoi ils avaient pu avoir cette chance. Molly croisa son regard, et d'un léger signe de la main, elle ordonna à Harry de se taire, pointant Ron et les jumeaux du menton, trop jeunes à l'époque pour saisir l'origine de cette évasion inespérée.

_« Enfin, tu peux venir en Roumanie. »_

Cette option lui sembla la plus judicieuse. Après tout, cette terre n'avait jamais été violée par les desseins du Lord Maléfique. Harry se tourna une fois de plus vers Draco, avant de se diriger vers son lit. Ce qu'il vit ne le rassura pas. Ses joues semblaient encore plus minces, ses yeux s'étaient enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

_« Si cela peut te rassurer, nous l'emmenons aussi. »_ Charlie s'approcha à ses côtés. _« Tu dois la vie à ce Serpentard. Il est certes un mangemort, mais quelque chose en lui peut encore lutter et être sauvé._

_- Mais... _

_- Il n'y a pas de mais. Même maman est d'accord avec ça. Il t'a sauvé la vie, malgré ce que tu lui a fait. »_

La voix de Bill s'était fait entendre au loin. Il semblait dur, mais un sourire sur ses lèvres fines indiqua à Harry qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur longtemps. A présent encadré par les aînés de la fratrie Weasley, le Gryffondor posa une main sur son cœur.

_« C'était un accident._

_- Nous le savons très bien, Hermione nous a tout raconté. Elle nous a aussi dit que tu t'es très bien conduit avec lui, et que tu as assumé tes actes. »_ Bill parlait d'une voix monotone. _« Mais tu aurais dû le conduire ici plus tôt._

_- Vous pensez qu'il va se réveiller ?_

_- Madame Pomfresh a croisé des cas bien plus complexes que ça. Elle saura le remettre sur pied, son réveil est prévu pour demain. Si elle l'a laissé si longtemps dans le coma, c'était pour créer un nouveau traitement, avec l'aide de tes professeurs de potion. »_

Harry souffla de soulagement. Il se refusait d'avoir un mort de plus sur la conscience. Les Weasley avaient quelque chose de rassurant, et il les remercia tous d'être venus le voir à son réveil. Ginny laissa échapper un petit rire, et lui apprit que beaucoup de monde était venu le voir.

_« Ron et Hermione sont venus tous les jours. Dean, Samus et Neville venaient un jour sur deux. Moi aussi je venais tous les jours. Maman est venue te voir au moins six fois ! »_ Ginny comptait sur ses doigts, pensive. _« Lupin est venu une fois aussi, avec Tonks. Les professeurs aussi. _

_- Quelqu'un est venu voir Malfoy ?_

_- Non, personne. Je ne sais même pas si ses parents sont au courant. »_

Un léger pincement traversa la poitrine de Harry. Ainsi, personne ne tenait à lui ? Certes l'absence de ses parents lui semblait normale en ces lieux, son père était Mangemort après tout, mais la disparition de ses amis lui sembla étrange.

«_ Partons en Roumanie. »_ Souffla Harry. _« C'est le lieu le plus sûr. »_

Le visage de Charlie devint plus grave. Il chuchota quelque chose à Molly, avant de hocher doucement la tête.

_« C'est d'accord. Je vais partir tout de suite, pour préparer de quoi tous vous accueillir. Mais surtout, souviens toi d'une chose Harry : Malfoy ne doit en aucun cas savoir où nous allons. Ni personne d'autre. Notre sécurité pourrait être compromise. »_

Harry acquiesça, avant de retourner dans son lit. D'un commun accord, tous les visiteurs décidèrent de partir, afin de le laisser se reposer. Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, pour mieux réfléchir. Au fond, il ne connaissait absolument pas Charlie. Mais partir si loin semblait effectivement la meilleure solution pour reprendre des forces, sans risquer une attaque du mage noir. Il se tourna une fois de plus vers Draco, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir l'emmener là bas sans risquer d'éveiller ses soupçons. De plus il était parfaitement capable de sonder un esprit, il pourrait très vite découvrir où il se cachait, et transmettre l'information à son maître. Même s'il savait sa destination sécurisée, sans Dumbledore pour veiller, il savait qu'il n'aurait aucune chance si Voldemort se décidait à mener une attaque.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Quand il les rouvrit, il faisait déjà noir. Il se maudissait lui même, mais de faibles bruits attirèrent son attention. Après vérification, il constata que Snape venait de s'asseoir à côté du lit de Malfoy. Il passa sa main osseuse dans les cheveux du Serpentard, avant de murmurer un « bonne chance ». Pomfresh s'invita à son tour, le remerciant de venir passer toutes ses nuits au chevet du jeune homme. Ainsi Ginny s'était trompée, Draco recevait une visite tous les jours, de la part de l'ancien professeur de potions.

_« Je vais le réveiller demain, son cœur a eu le temps de se reposer._

_- Ne prenez aucun risque._

_- Il sera entre de bonnes mains. Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait, faisons lui confiance._

_- Il est mourant, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui passer dans l'esprit ? »_

La révélation choqua profondément Harry. Certes il savait que son professeur n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais il ne pensait pas que cet être dévoré de magie était capable de rendre l'âme. Snape posa une petite valise au sol, contenant sûrement quelques vêtements pour Draco. Il attrapa la main du jeune homme, y déposa un baiser, et quitta les lieux sans un bruit.

…...

Draco avait était assit dans son lit d'infirmerie, les paupières encore fermées. Harry se tenait à côté de lui, escorté par Bill et Arthur Weasley. Quand la potion, qui semblait infecte, entra en contact avec ses lèvres, un long gargouillement se fit entendre. Un long spasme agita le corps endormi, avant un silence pesant. Pomfresh lui fit boire une seconde gorgée, et l'effet fut immédiat. Du rouge regagna les joues de Malfoy, ses yeux parurent moins creusées et ses doigts bougèrent doucement. Bill attrapa l'épaule de Harry, qu'il sentait légèrement crispé. Enfin, après de longues minutes, les yeux d'acier de Malfoy s'ouvrirent sur le monde. Il tourna la tête, et en reconnaissant le Gryffondor, il tenta de reculer en manquant de tomber du lit. L'infirmière le réprimanda avant de le remettre en place.

_« Vous pouvez parler ? »_

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, peu sûr de lui. Un léger coassement s'en échappa, mais rien de plus. Il semblait encore très faible.

_« Nous allons vous envoyer dans une maison de repos. »_ La femme se tourna vers Arthur avant de continuer. _« Ces messieurs vont vous escorter, en sécurité. »_

Draco hocha la tête, avant de se laisser retomber dans son lit. Harry pensa avec effrois qu'il ne pourrait pas transplaner ni utiliser un portoloin dans cet état. Le balais magique était une mauvaise idée, il risquerait de tomber.

_« Comment allons nous le transporter ? »_ Murmura Harry. _« Il ne saura pas marcher._

_- La poudre de Cheminette._

_- Mais elles sont toutes surveillées !_

_- Pas toutes Harry. Charlie, Bill et notre contact égyptien ont fait construire des cheminées pour cette occasion. Le ministère n'est pas au courant. »_

Cette information sembla ravir Arthur, ravi de braver l'organisme pour lequel il travaille depuis des années. Mais un autre détail le chagrina. Certes la destination possédait une cheminée, mais où pouvait il partir ? Le château entier était surveillé !

_« Le départ se fera dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Lui aussi a prit ses dispositions. Ta sécurité lui importe beaucoup, tu sais ? »_

Harry hocha la tête. Il se sentait légèrement rassuré. Un autre bruit venant du lit de Malfoy attira son attention. Il se pencha au dessus de son lit, pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le corps du Serpentard s'était couvert de sueur, et il semblait souffrir.

_« Remettre un corps en marche n'est pas chose facile. Il pourra se déplacer dans une heure. Je vous demande de sortir maintenant. »_

Les trois hommes s'exécutèrent sans rechigner. Harry se sentait encore un peu faible, mais l'air frais des couloirs lui faisait du bien. Ils se mirent en route vers le bureau du directeur, sans échanger le moindre mot. Ses valises l'attendaient dans le hall, Edwige était déjà dans sa cage. Il aurait voulu la laisser voler jusqu'à destination, mais elle était trop reconnaissable. Bill se voulait rassurant, profitant de son statut d'aîné. Fleur était déjà rentrée chez elle, et son compagnon n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre.

_« Tu seras en sécurité chez mon frère, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est très sécurisé. Il étudie les dragons, et son domaine est déjà protégé par magie. »_

Harry devint livide. Les dragons... Il détestait ces créatures.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, il a déjà tout prévu, tu n'en verras pas une seule écaille. Charlie est quelqu'un de très responsable. »_ Il marqua une légère pause. _« Et Papa, ça te fera du bien de rester un peu avec lui. »_

Arthur baissa la tête avec un léger sourire. Son fils lui manquait, depuis qu'il était parti étudier si loin. Certes le revoir dans ces conditions ne l'arrangeait pas, mais cette distance commençait à lui peser. Il frappa à la porte du directeur, qui s'ouvrit d'elle même. Ils étaient attendu, et le vieux sorcier était déjà installé derrière son bureau. Dumbledore leur proposa quelques bonbons, et Bill en avala une énorme quantité. Son père lui donna un léger coup de coude, ce qui fit rire le directeur. Harry se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

_« Quand partons nous ? »_

Pour toute réponse, le professeur désigna une horloge, qui sonna quelques secondes plus tard. Il invita alors Bill à prendre une poignée de poussière, et de se rendre dans la cheminée qui se situait au fond de la salle. Arthur lui adressa un signe de la main avant qu'il ne disparaisse. L'horloge sonna une seconde fois, et le père Weasley fit de même, dans un geste plein d'assurance, laissant Harry seul.

_« Et bien Harry... Te souviens tu de ton premier séjour ici ?_

_- Oui, Monsieur. Et j'ai le sentiment que ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. »_ Harry souffla tout l'air de ses poumons. _« Pourquoi ?_

A ton retour, je vais te confier une mission de la plus haute importance. Mais pour le moment... Tu devras veiller sur ton camarade. »

Harry ne protesta même pas. Il savait qu'il le méritait. Une main toqua à la porte, et le Serpentard entra, appuyé sur le bras de l'infirmière. Elle le laissa là sans un mot, et posa au sol sa petite valise. Malfoy semblait absent, mais au moins il était capable de marcher. Il avait été habillé de simples vêtements moldus, et ses cheveux habituellement parfaitement coiffés étaient légèrement ébouriffés. Au moins, personne ne pouvait le reconnaître ainsi. Il s'installa à côté du Gryffondor sans ajouter un mot, les lèvres comme soudées. Enfin, l'horloge sonnera une troisième fois. Dumbledore invita ses deux élèves à se positionner dans la cheminée.

_« Mais... »_ Harry réalisa qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de sa destination, et qu'il ne pouvait la prononcer devant Draco. _« Je ne sais même pas..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas. La cheminée le sait parfaitement. Messieurs... Je vous souhaite un bon voyage et un bon rétablissement. »_

…..

Les genoux des deux hommes claquèrent douloureusement au sol, et la tête de Draco s'écrasa lourdement dans les côtes de Harry. Ils restèrent immobiles un long moment, le temps que la douleur se dissipe, et au bout d'un moment ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans un minuscule cabanon en bois, qui menaçait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Une main attrapa l'épaule du Gryffondor pour l'aider à se redresser, non sans difficultés. Charlie les attendait déjà. D'épais gants de cuir protégeaient ses mains, et d'épaisses plaques faisaient de même pour ses jambes. Une légère odeur de brûlé s'échappait de sa peau, et il semblait bien moins calme qu'à l'infirmerie. Il fit de même pour Draco, sonné par l'impact.

_« On a eu un problème au centre, un dragon a tenté de s'enfuir._

_- Un... Dragon ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai capturé. Il est en sécurité, dans son enclos. »_

Le visage de Malfoy s'était décomposé. Des dragons ? Mais où était il ? Il se tourna vers le Weasley et lui décocha un regard meurtrier. Ce dernier ne se formalisa pas, et invita les élèves à le suivre jusqu'à l'extérieur.

Ils découvrirent ensemble une immense étendue verte, nichée dans une vallée. Il n'y avait aucun accès pour les moldus, et d'épaisses montagnes semblaient trancher le ciel. Un éclair fila au dessus d'eux, avant de disparaître dans les arbres d'un petit bois.

_« Où sommes nous ? »_ Murmura Draco. _« Je... »_

Ses yeux se voilèrent, et Harry passa un bras dans son dos, juste à temps pour le rattraper. Visiblement il n'avait pas supporté le voyage. Charlie les guida dans ce berceau de verdure, qui devait être protégé par des sortilèges qu'il n'aurait même pas soupçonné. Ils découvrirent un lac coincé entre cinq arbres, qui cachaient une haute maison de pierres. Elle n'avait rien d'un palais, mais elle semblait chaleureuse. Le Weasley leur désigna une porte de bois lourde, que Harry s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Une puissante odeur de feu lui embruma l'esprit, et il se rendit compte que la majorité des Weasley étaient déjà là. Molly cuisinait déjà, aidée de sa magie. Les jumeaux examinaient avec soin les bibelots de la maison, tandis que Ginny observait une vitrine, fascinée.

_« C'est chez toi ? »_ Souffla Harry. _« C'est superbe !_

_- C'est ma résidence secondaire. C'est une zone tenue secrète. »_

Draco s'avança, d'une démarche gauche. Tout le monde le regardait et il ne savait pas quoi faire, à part s'asseoir sur un canapé de cuir proche.

_« On est pas chez moi. Chaque dresseur possède une vallée comme celle là, et on lui confie d dragons, selon l'étendue. Les localisations exactes sont tenues secrètes. Même entre collègues, nous ne pouvons pas communiquer nos zones. Ici, je suis le seul à connaître notre emplacement. Même mes parents ne savent rien._

_- Et Dumbledore ? »_

Charlie fit « non » de la tête en rigolant, et il croisa ses bras sur son corps trapu.

_« Il a essayé de sonder mon esprit, mais il n'a pas réussit à dire où je me trouvais en réalité. Officiellement, je ne travaille même plus en Roumanie, j'ai été muté en Sibérie. Officieusement... »_ Charlie s'assura que Draco ne pouvait pas l'entendre. _« J'ai rejoins l'ordre pour ça. Pour pouvoir t'offrir un refuge le jour où tu en aurais besoin. Et une solide protection. »_


	4. Tête brûlée

Chapitre 4 : **Tête brûlée**

_« Sur la voie de la croissance affective, chacun est un pionnier solitaire qui avance sur un territoire encore inexploré. »_

Harry posa sa main contre le mur de sa nouvelle chambre. Les pierres étaient chaudes, contrairement à ce que leur apparence pouvait laisser penser, et son lit avait l'air un peu plus large que ceux de Poudlard. Draco faisait le même constat, dans sa propre chambre, mais il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait été recueilli par la famille Weasley, tout en sachant qu'ils ne portaient pas le Serpentard dans leur cœur. Pire encore, l'un d'entre eux lui avait expliqué qu'il ne risquait absolument rien ici, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre sa vie en jeu si cela pouvait sauver les deux élèves. Quel était son nom ? Il ne s'en souvenait déjà plus. Il avait exigé que Malfoy porte des vêtements aux manches longues, afin de cacher son avant bras tatoué. Il accepta cette condition sans rechigner, la trouvant juste. Quelqu'un frappa timidement à la porte, et Draco reconnu la personne, la mère des Weasley.

_« Draco, c'est cela ? »_ Le ton semblait formel, froid. _« Si tu veux, tu peux descendre manger avec nous. Je t'ai préparé quelque chose de léger, selon les consignes que l'on m'a laissées. »_

Le Serpentard resta immobile. Cette femme qui le détestait, et qu'il détestait sans trop savoir pourquoi, lui avait préparé sa nourriture. Il s'était attendu à devoir vivre exclu dans cette chambre, sans aucun contact humain. Il ne savait quoi répondre.

_« Tu devrais venir. »_

Molly s'en alla, laissant la porte ouverte avec négligence. Draco se laissa tomber sur son lit, pesant le pour et le contre de la situation. Il croisa Ginny dans les couloirs, et cette dernière lui adressa un regard mauvais. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa baguette de sorcier. Il se mit alors à courir dans les couloirs étroits, avant de percuter quelqu'un qui arrivait en sens inverse.

_« Eh, fais attention. »_ Charlie Weasley se recula. _« J'étais justement venu te chercher. Ma mère a dû te le dire, mais ton repas t'attend. Tu peux manger avec nous si tu veux. Sinon, il y a une place dans le salon. »_

Draco s'empourpra autant que sa peau lui permettait. Cet homme n'avait rien à voir avec les rustres qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer à Poudlard. Il se décida à le suivre jusqu'à une large cuisine, elle aussi faite de pierre. Tout le monde était déjà à table, savourant sans gêne les talents culinaires de Molly. Il s'installa tout au bout de la table, et mangea en silence, comme son père le lui avait appris. Harry le dévisageait de temps à autre, avant d'échanger quelques mots avec Ron. Il constata avec soulagement que Hermione n'avait pas été conviée au séjour.

Les jumeaux Weasley encadrèrent l'intrus sans ménagement, avant de ricaner. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ces satanés jumeaux, et il vérifia trois fois s'ils n'avaient rien mis dans sa boisson ou sa nourriture. Il n'y avait rien, et il souffla de soulagement quand l'un d'eux prit la parole.

_« On a pas toujours été sympa avec toi, mais là..._

_- Tu as sauvé notre meilleur ami. Et investisseur. On te doit tous une fière chandelle ici._

_- Si ça peut te rassurer nous ne restons pas._

_- Notre boutique a besoin de nous. Et une absence trop longue pourrait être suspecte. »_

Fred et George terminèrent rapidement leur repas avant de quitter les lieux. Draco s'étonna de ne pas les voir transplaner, mais après réflexion, il trouva normal ce genre de précaution. Ce Weasley avait pensé à tous. D'autres convives s'étaient évaporés, Arthur pour des raisons professionnelles, Ginny car elle devait reprendre les cours, et enfin Ron, car il se sentait tout simplement mal à l'aise.

Harry posa ses mains sur le plan de travail, avant d'aider Molly à ranger tous les ustensiles de cuisine. Il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais cette activité le rassurait. Derrière lui, Charlie tentait d'entamer la discussion avec Draco, qui restait totalement silencieux. Le Gryffondor savait que son aîné avait bon fond, mais cet acharnement le faisait sourire plus qu'autre chose.

_« Harry ? Tu peux venir quelques secondes ? »_

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, sans même réfléchir. Charlie avait quelque chose d'animal en lui, presque sauvage. Il imposait le respect, malgré sa petite taille et ses éclats de rire intempestifs. Harry s'installa à côté de Malfoy, qui se décala de quelques centimètres.

_« J'ai cru comprendre que tu te débrouillais plutôt bien au Quidditch. Tu avais même su tracer un de mes dragons sur un balais, sacré exploit. »_

Draco n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Partout où il allait, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, la célébrité de Potter allait lui coller à la peau. Il renifla de dégoût, avant de baisser les yeux. Si la jalousie pouvait prendre forme, elle apparaîtrait comme une épaisse couronne noire au dessus de sa tête. Il eut envie de lui rétorquer que lui aussi il était bon sur un balais, et que s'il l'avait désiré, il aurait pu intégrer l'équipe des Serpentard dès sa première année. Mais il n'en fit rien, perturbé par l'énorme grondement qu'il avait entendu au loin.

_« Vous... Vous aviez dit que le dragon..._

_- Il est dans son enclos, c'est vrai. Mais je ne lui ai pas tranché les cordes vocales à ce que je sache. »_

Malfoy se renfrogna dans son cou. Il regarda tout autour de lui, et remarqua que tous les meubles de la maison, même les armatures des chaises, étaient faites de cuir et de pierre. Non pas que la matière lui déplaisait, mais il eut un terrible pressentiment en se rendant compte de ce qui l'entourait.

_« Les dragons... Ils ont déjà mit le feu ici ? »_ S'inquiéta Draco. _« Il n'y a que..._

_- Des pierres de Vouivre, oui. Toutes les habitations des dresseurs sont construites à partir de cette roche. »_ Charlie se tourna vers Harry, qui avait haussé un sourcil interrogateur. _« Ces pierres sont très spéciales, Harry. Elles ne peuvent pas fondre sous les flammes d'un dragon, même s'il y mettait toute sa puissance. C'est une précaution très utile. »_

Harry hocha pensivement la tête. Il se souvenait effectivement avoir vu un rocher fondre quand il s'était retrouvé dans l'arène lors du tournois des trois sorciers. Le fait que cette précaution soit instaurée ne lui inspirait rien de bon. Draco reprit la parole, sincèrement paniqué.

_« C'est déjà arrivé ?_

_- Que quelqu'un se fasse rôtir ? Bien sûr c'est le risque du métier, et nous le savons tous. »_

Molly écoutait la scène attentivement, et bien qu'elle sache que son fils ne faisait pas un métier de tout repos, elle frissonna à l'idée de son protégé, capturé par une de ces horreurs volantes. Elle frissonna une fois de plus quand elle entendit un second cris au loin, suivi par les piaillements d'une volée d'oiseaux.

_« Sois rassuré. On m'a confié six dragons._

_- En quoi ça devrait me rassurer ? »_ Pesta Draco. _« Six monstres !_

_- Ne parle pas d'eux ainsi. Ce ne sont pas des monstres. Il ont peut être plus de pouvoirs que tous les sorciers réunis au monde. Si tu dis cela d'eux, c'est que tu ne les connais pas assez. »_

La mère du rouquin soupira. Elle reconnaissait bien là son fils. Il était certes très sociable, mais sa destinée était de s'occuper de ces bêtes. Elle savait aussi très bien que Charlie n'avait rien à faire des femmes, bien trop préoccupé par le confort de ses protégés. Molly soupira, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils, elle enlaça ensuite Harry avec vigueur, avant de saluer Draco de la main. Elle parti à son tour, laissant les trois jeunes hommes ensemble.

_« Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, j'ai à vous parler. »_

Harry et Draco échangèrent un regard perplexe, avant de se tourner vers leur aîné. Il inspira avant de croiser ses doigts sur la table.

_« J'ai quelques règles à vous exposer. Je ne pouvais pas vous les citer avant, Dumbledore m'a fait jurer de garder le secret. Harry, pour commencer, à partir de maintenant n'utilise plus jamais ta chouette. Tu peux la laisser voler comme bon te semble dans la forêt, mais fais en sorte qu'elle n'approche pas des enclos. Ensuite, ne communique pas avec l'extérieur, tu pourrais être repéré. »_ Harry hochait doucement la tête. _« Tu peux faire usage de la magie, mais je te prierais de ne pas l'utiliser pour des détails inutiles que tu peux faire de toi même. Quant à toi, Draco, fais très attention. Ta chambre est au premier étage, et je ne sais pas si tu as déjà fouillé les tiroirs. »_

Malfoy passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Non seulement ce Weasley l'appelait par son prénom, mais en plus il avait le don agaçant de lire en lui comme dans un livre.

_« Tu as donc pu voir qu'il y avait toutes sortes de médicaments. Prends les. Ton cœur a cessé de battre longtemps, et je n'ai pas envie que cela recommence ici. Ensuite je t'interdis formellement de communiquer avec l'extérieur. Tu as toute la vallée pour te promener, et pour t'exercer à voler. Le lac ne présente aucun danger, vous pouvez vous y rendre tous les deux. Est ce que j'oublie quelque chose ? »_ Charlie sembla réfléchir un instant. _« J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous étiez battus à cause d'une querelle à Poudlard, ce qui vous a mené ici. Je ne tolérerai aucune violence entre mes murs, ni même dehors. Si je vous surprend, ou que je constate une quelconque blessure, je vous enferme dans vos chambres. »_

Les deux jeunes hommes grincèrent des dents, et ils ne mettaient pas en doute les paroles de Charlie. D'ailleurs Harry était persuadé que s'il le désirait, il pouvait attraper les deux élèves par le col, les soulever, et les envoyer comme des balles dans le lac. A cette pensée le Gryffondor eut un petit rire coupable, contré par un autre regard glacial de Draco.

_« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma chambre se situe au troisième étage. Vous trouverai des balais dans la remise, derrière la maison. Ils sont suffisamment puissants pour tenir tête à un dragon, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour survoler leurs enclos._

_- Et comment on sait si on les survole ? »_

La voix de Draco s'était transformée en un fin filet craintif. Si à cet instant l'idée de voler lui retournait les boyaux, il savait qu'il allait rester un long moment dans ce trou perdu. Charlie se releva afin d'aller chercher une immense carte de la région, imprimée sur un tissu aux larges tâche de roussi.

_« Nous sommes ici, tu vois ce carré ? La vallée a une longueur de douze kilomètres, sur une largeur de sept kilomètres. Et nous sommes ici, juste au bord de la zone. L'enclos le plus proche se trouve à quatre kilomètres d'ici. Vous voyez ces cercles oranges ? Chacun délimite un territoire précis._

_- Il y a des barrières ? »_ Questionna Harry, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. _« Elles devraient être immenses, nous ne les voyons pas d'ici._

_- Non, surtout pas. Vois tu, je ne sais pas pour mes collègues, j'utilise des phéromones très puissantes. Je les place sur ces contours, afin de les dissuader de sortir d'un certain périmètre. Je change régulièrement ces zones, afin que les dragons ne s'ennuient pas. Parfois j'en fusionne deux, quand ils sont en période de reproduction. Tout cela pour dire que vous ne verrez pas les enclos. Alors ne survolez jamais cette partie. Je ne voudrais pas que l'un d'entre vous se fasse carboniser. »_

Les deux ennemis hochèrent la tête, convaincus que ce conseil était des plus judicieux. Charlie désigna en suite une étrange tâche verte sur la carte, et les deux étudiants se penchèrent dessus.

_« Vous connaissez tous les deux la forêt interdite de Poudlard ? Ici, c'est pareil. C'est une zone de chasse pour deux pensionnaires. Ils ne tolèrent aucune entrée, même la mienne. Si jamais vous veniez à vous y aventurer... Compter sur eux pour vous dépecer vif. »_

Draco avait brutalement pâli, une fois de plus. Il gardait un très mauvais souvenir de cette forêt, et il se jura de ne jamais approcher de ce lieux maudit. Harry eut un petit sourire en coin, vite repéré par Charlie, qui avait eu vent des exploits de son ami, et fut rabroué.

_« S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais pour le reste de mes jours. Mais surtout... La terre ne sera jamais assez grande pour me cacher de la furie de ma mère. Ça vaut aussi pour toi, Draco. »_

Le Serpentard cligna rapidement des yeux, avant de se souvenir des raisons de cette si soudaine tolérance. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait en penser, mais il devait reconnaître que l'endroit lui plaisait. Il avait passé plusieurs semaines captif et blessé dans cette satanée salle. Puis un éclair de lucidité frappa son esprit. L'armoire ! Elle lui était complètement sortie de la tête ! Sa mission, qui était devenue sa priorité vitale, avait était mise entre parenthèse pendant... Draco compta sur ses doigts. Potter l'avait retenu trois semaines et demi captif, et son sommeil avait duré trois semaines. Il avait donc plus d'un mois et demi de retard. Il se mordit avec force la langue, jusqu'au sang. Il était perdu. Tout simplement.

Charlie ne les dérangea pas plus. Il s'était déjà préparé pour aller travailler, et l'envie de retourner avec ses dragons était plus forte que tout.

...

Draco s'arrachait presque les cheveux. Il devait retourner de toute urgence à Poudlard pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, ni même comment s'y rendre. Il savait que ce lieux était protégé par une puissante magie, qu'il serait incapable de contourner. Après de longues réflexions Malfoy se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il soupira d'aise, content que la journée s'achève enfin. Il maudissait de plus en plus Potter. Mais il se maudissait aussi. Ce n'était pas lui qui aurait dû subir cet arrêt cardiaque ! Et si Potter était mort ce jour là, sa mission n'aurait même plus lieux d'être. La colère envahissait petit à petit ses muscles, et sans savoir pourquoi, il frappa le mur de pierre de toutes ses forces. Le choc arracha sa peau, le faisant gémir de douleur.

_« Père, Mère, si seulement vous saviez... »_

Le Serpentard porta la main à sa bouche, dans l'espoir de calmer la douleur, mais cela ne changea rien. Une main toqua à sa porte, et Draco l'envoya paître, sans même attendre une présentation. Mais c'est Harry qui entra dans sa chambre, un petit sac de tissu entre les mains.

_« Ta baguette, Malfoy. »_ Harry la déballa soigneusement. _« Tu pourrais en avoir besoin ici._

_- Monsieur est bon Prince._

_- Plus que tu ne le crois. Et ne t'avise pas de me jeter un sortilège dans le dos. »_

L'idée lui avait effectivement traversé l'esprit, mais il se ravisa, repensant à la menace de Weasley, si cet idiot se retrouvait balafré une fois de plus. Draco le remercia par un simple grognement, avant de se plonger dans ses couvertures. Il avait été habitué à quelque chose de très peu confortable dans la salle sur demande, allongé sur son vieux canapé miteux. La chaleur apportée par l'étoffe lui offrit un sentiment de confort inégalable. Il ferma les yeux pour tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Harry posa sa tête sur le fenêtre qui lui donnait une vue magnifique sur le lac. Ce dernier reflétait le ciel noir piqué d'étoiles, ainsi que les arbres proches. Au loin il apercevait un autre lac, sans doute le domaine d'un dragon, à en juger la distance. Il se demanda combien de temps il allait devoir rester ici. Certes il avait appris à tolérer la présence de Malfoy dans la même pièce, mais il ne savait pas s'il allait encore tenir longtemps. Il palpa doucement sa cicatrice, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était encore là. En fermant les yeux, il s'imagina, pour une fois dans sa vie, une année à Poudlard parfaitement normale, sans aucun élément perturbateur. Mais, tout au fond de lui, il se rendait compte avec amertume que cela était impossible. C'était son destin, et il ne pouvait pas y couper. Harry constata également que ses amis lui manquaient déjà. Leur présence rassurante s'était évanouie dans les airs, et l'idée de vivre dans cette sorte de réserve naturelle ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Un éclair rougeâtre attira son attention au dessus du lac. Une fumée noirâtre avait suivit cette comète improvisée, qui s'écrasa lourdement dans l'eau.

…...

Harry s'était précipité dehors, habillé d'un pull de laine tricoté par Madame Weasley. Il se dirigea vers l'étendue noire du lac, pour tenter de repérer ce qui avait bien pu y tomber. Il s'approcha doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'un dragon jaillisse de l'eau et l'emporte dans son nid avant de le dévorer. Il écarquilla les yeux en entendant une voix, suivie d'une bordée de jurons plus virulents les uns que les autres.

_« Charlie, c'est toi ?_

_- Qui veux tu que ce soit ? »_ Pesta le rouquin. _« Va dans la remise et apporte moi un balais, le miens est foutu. »_

Le Gryffondor s'exécuta du plus vite qu'il le pouvait, chevauchant un balais, et en emportant un second sous son bras. Il en profita pour le détailler : un Nimbus 2001, recouvert d'une couche de cuir, et déjà malmené. Harry survola le lac qui semblait glacial, avant de repérer le dresseur de dragons. Il avait complètement transi de froid, et sa peau brûlée à plusieurs endroit. Il lui lança le balais, que Charlie enfourcha du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils rejoignirent ensemble la demeure en pierre de Vouivre, en silence. L'aîné semblait en colère, et ne desserrait pas les dents. Il claqua la porte, avant de se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

_« Deux ans que je suis ici, et jamais ils ne se sont comportés ainsi ! »_

Charlie massa son bras douloureux et couvert de cloques. Harry eut l'air horrifié, et se demanda où il pourrait trouver de quoi le soigner.

_« Que s'est il passé ?_

_- D'habitude leurs territoires s'arrêtent à une centaine de mètres de ma maison. J'ai dû les réduire drastiquement pour votre arrivée._

_- Ils t'ont attaqué ?_

_- J'étais parti lâcher du gibier. J'en ai un élevage pas loin d'ici... L'un d'entre eux a préféré me prendre en chasse. Malheureusement, je n'aurais pas cru qu'il oserait s'aventurer sur le territoire du Cornelongue Roumain. Et là... »_ Charlie eut un air effaré. «_ C'était un jeune Noir des Hébrides. Ils ont besoin d'un immense territoire pour vivre correctement. Embroché vif par le Cornelongue. Il n'a eu aucune chance. » _Un long sanglot agita le corps robuste de Charlie. _« Il ne faisait que chasser, pourquoi je suis parti dans cette zone... Je... »_

Charlie se laissa tomber sur son canapé. L'un de ses dragons était mort, et c'était certainement la plus grande peine qu'il pouvait subir. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour ne plus voir cette cette horrible scène.

_« Le ministère m'avait confié son œuf. Un jeune moldu l'avait découvert... Et il a grandit ici. Il ne restait que quelques mois avant de lui rendre sa liberté._

_- Lequel t'a brûlé ?_

_- Le Cornelongue. J'ai tenté de sauver le Noir, mais c'était trop tard. Le gros n'a pas apprécié le sortilège que je lui ai lancé pour le maîtriser. Il m'a purement et simplement mis le feu, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de me protéger partiellement. La suite, tu la connais. »_

Charlie bouda encore un instant. La mort d'un de ces animaux avait toujours quelque chose de douloureux. Il les considérait comme ses fils, ses amis. Mais jamais comme des meurtriers.

_« A l'heure qu'il est, le Cornelongue doit faire un festin. Il ne restera que la tête._

_- Pourquoi ? »_ Harry avait apporté entre temps un verre d'alcool fort, qu'il avait trouvé sur la cuisinière. _« Pourquoi la tête ?_

_- Même si les dragons se dévorent entre eux, ils ont ce principe. Ne jamais manger la tête de l'intrus. On a été beaucoup à se demander pourquoi. Mais certains pensent que la conscience d'un dragon ne meurt jamais, nichée dans leur cerveau. Alors garder la tête, encore consciente, intacte serait une sorte de punition, et de mise en garde pour les intrus à venir. »_

Harry hocha pensivement la tête, avant de constater avec surprise que Charlie avait déjà sorti une boîte de secours. Il enroula son bras dans un bandage gras très serré, dégageant en passage les morceaux de tissus coincés dans la plaie. Le Gryffondor l'aida à fermer le pansement de fortune, avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre du salon. Et si cette bête sanguinaire s'était enfuie ? Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. En se retournant, il constata que Charlie était en train d'essuyer une légère larme.

_« Demain, je ne serai pas là quand tu te lèveras. Je dois récupérer la tête et la brûler. Je disperserai ses cendres plus tard._

_- Je comprend._

_- On ne peut jamais domestiquer un dragon. Au mieux on lui impose sa force. Au pire, on c'est lui qui nous dompte. »_

Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il n'éprouvait pas de réelle pitié pour ces créatures, depuis que l'une d'entre elles avait tenté de le carboniser vif. Mais la peine de l'autre lui faisait mal au cœur.

_« Si tu as besoin de vider ton sac, tu sauras où me trouver. »_

Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du dresseur, et lui adressa un léger signe de tête, avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que Draco était en train de les observer, muet comme une tombe, assit dans les escaliers. Il se releva avec précipitation pour rejoindre sa chambre, mais Harry fut plus rapide que lui. Il l'attrapa par l'épaule et le tira vers une petite buanderie, avant de le plaquer contre un mur.

_« Pourquoi tu nous écoutais ? »_ Gronda Harry. _« Pourquoi tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre ?_

_- J'ai vu Weasley tomber dans le lac, et toi le ramener ! »_ Draco fermait les yeux, terrifié. _« Ses dragons ! Il est incapable de les garder !_

_- C'était un accident ! »_ Hurla Harry, hors de lui. _« Un accident car il a réduit leur territoire pour nous !_

_- Et si ça se reproduisait ? Et s'il finissait dans l'estomac d'un dragon ? On fait quoi nous ?! Je sais même pas où je suis ! On est perdus au milieu de la forêt ! Réfléchis Potter ! On est en taule, ni plus ni moins. »_

Draco était à bout de souffle, et Harry avait resserré sa prise sur le col du Serpentard.

_« Dès que je suis capable de partir d'ici, je le ferais ! Reste ici si tu as envie de crever. »_

Malfoy repoussa son ennemi de toutes ses forces, et cet effort le laissa pantelant. Il reprit difficilement son souffle, et regagna sa chambre, sous le regard haineux de Harry.


	5. Confrontation

Chapitre 5 : **Confrontation**.

_« Ne vaut-il donc pas mieux guérir une blessure plutôt que de la venger ? »_

Charlie se mit à genoux sur le sol, baguette magique au poing. Il avançait le plus furtivement possible, afin de ne pas se faire repérer par la bête qui occupait les lieux. Une branche craqua sous ses pieds, et un léger grondement se fit entendre au loin. Son cœur battait la chamade. De tous ses protégés, le Cornelongue Roumain, espèce locale, était sans doute le mâle le plus agressif. Le dresseur se préparait déjà à courir. Il savait qu'il fallait utiliser la ruse avec lui, et non la force, sous peine de se faire empaler ou pire encore. Le rouquin déposa un morceau de viande au sol, fraîchement prélevé sur la cuisse d'une biche, puis se cacha derrière un arbuste. Quand une ombre se dessina, il eut un frisson d'excitation. La bête s'avança, sûre d'elle. Deux immenses cornes dorées décoraient sa tête, elle même recouverte d'épaisses écailles vertes, brillantes comme des émeraudes. Le reste de son corps trapu était recouvert de fine écailles verdâtres, bordées de marron.

_« Ne bouge pas... »_ Murmura Charlie. _« Ne bouge plus ! »_

Le sorcier pointa sa baguette vers les yeux du dragon, qui hurla de douleur. Même si Charlie détestait les faire souffrir, celui là était un cas à part. Le Cornelongue chargea tête baissée, et l'humain se laissa glisser entre les pattes de son protégé.

_« Deprimo! »_

Le sol sembla devenir mou sous ses pattes. Dans un immense fracas, il s'écroula, piégeant le dragon dans une immense fosse. Il se débattait, l'air de plus en plus furieux. Charlie sauta alors sur son dos avec une habilité rare, trahissant sa maîtrise. Enfin, d'un geste de la baguette, il invoqua d'énormes cordes noires qui s'occupèrent de fermer la bouche du dragon, et de lier ses pattes entre elles. Dans un râle étouffé la bête s'avoua vaincue, et ferma ses yeux devenus douloureux.

_« Tu vois mon gros. Tu es sympa quand tu veux. Maintenant, qu'est ce que tu as fait du corps ? »_

Bien entendu, il n'eut aucune réponse. Mais il connaissait parfaitement les habitudes de cette espèce. Il avait tendance à cacher les têtes en hauteur, dans les arbres. Charlie contempla les alentours, avant de se rendre compte qu'un immense chêne s'était penché. Le Weasley savait que la dépouille se trouverait là. Il fouilla son sac à dos, jusqu'à en trouver une corde, des chaussures aux longs crampons d'acier et quelques crochets de sécurité.

_« Mais quelle journée de merde. »_

Charlie attaqua l'escalade sans trop de difficultés, habitué à ce genre de cascade. Il avait effectivement raison. La tête inanimée du dragon Noir se trouvait là. Elle devait bien peser vingt kilos, et il la glissa dans son sac à dos. Quand il regarda en bas, un frisson de peur l'avait envahi. Le captif s'était déjà libéré, car son dresseur ne voulait pas le troubler plus que nécessaire. Il s'était assit au pied de l'arbre, et attendait avec impatience un nouvel amuse gueule.

…...

Harry s'était levé à l'aube. Il avait préparé de quoi manger pour Malfoy, mais aussi pour Charlie. Il soupira en goûtant un épais chocolat chaud encore fumant. Il repensa à la détresse de son aîné, hier soir. Mais aussi à la promesse de fuite de Malfoy. Un dilemme traversa son esprit. S'il le laissait s'enfuir, il avait de fortes chances de se faire tuer par les créatures locales. S'il retournait à Poudlard, il se ferait sans doute tuer par Voldemort en personne, pour avoir collaboré avec l'ennemi. Il frappa du poing sur la table, excédé par sa situation. Draco s'était enfin levé, et était décidé à ne rien dire de la journée. Il avait été captif une fois, il refusait de l'être à nouveau.

_« Tu prends ton traitement ? »_ Harry marqua une pause, et haussa les épaules. _« Malfoy. On est coincés ici pour un moment, alors autant rendre le séjour vivable. »_

Draco hocha la tête. Potter avait raison. Il devait gagner la confiance des deux hommes s'il voulait retourner dans la salle sur demande et terminer son plan. Il serra les dents, effrayé à l'idée de l'échec. Si ce n'était pas terminé pour la date prévue, il était certain que sa tête serait mise à prix par Lord Voldemort.

_« Oui. C'est immonde. Mais je commence à me sentir mieux._

_- Ta blessure ?_

_- Elle disparaît. L'infirmière m'a donné une pommade à mettre dessus. Mais ça fait encore mal. »_

Le Serpentard eut un frisson de dégoût. Potter s'était occupé de ses soins un long moment, et l'idée même que ce sang de bourbe puisse le toucher ou le voir... Il renifla avec dédain. Comment avait il pu tolérer ça ?

_« Tu devrais en parler. »_

Draco se retourna vers Harry. Est ce qu'il était stupide, ou tout simplement un foutu Gryffondor ? Parler. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Personne ne pouvait l'écouter. C'était un fait. Mais parfois, il avait envie de croire qu'il était tout à fait normal. Qu'il pouvait avoir des amis, une relation stable, et pourquoi pas une vie dépouillée de toute influence de la magie noire. Il grimaça quand Potter déposa un bol de café devant lui ainsi qu'un peu de pain frais.

_« Ça vient d'où tout ça ? »_ S'étonna Draco a juste titre. _« Tout est fermé._

_- C'est Charlie. Il sort d'ici comme il veut, pour se ravitailler, et il a quitté les lieux à cinq heure ce matin. »_

Ainsi ce traître à son sang pouvait circuler comme il le souhaitait ? C'était intéressant. Il trempa ses lèvres dans le précieux breuvage, et en savoura les arômes.

_« Tu sais pour hier... »_ Commença Draco, peu sûr de lui. _« J'ai réfléchis. Ce serait débile de partir ainsi._

_- Même si tu le voulais, tu ne le pourrais pas aujourd'hui. Il a exigé que je ferme à clefs derrière lui. Pour éviter toute intrusion ou toute sortie._

_- On est coincés comme des rats._

_- Non, il veut juste s'assurer que personne n'a pu nous suivre. »_

Un profond hurlement secoua la table, suivit de trois détonations. Un cris étouffé cette fois, puis un autre guttural. Un immense fracas fit s'envoler tous les oiseaux de la région. Draco et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu et ils se précipitèrent vers la fenêtre du salon. Le spectacle qu'ils pensaient apercevoir les laissa pétrifiés.

_« Il avait promis qu'on ne verrait pas de dragon... »_ Couina Malfoy. _« Il..._

_- Il ne voulait pas que tu fasses une seconde attaque cardiaque. On est dans une réserve, tu t'attendais à quoi ? »_

Harry monta en vitesse dans les escaliers, talonné par Draco. Ce dernier l'avait suivi d'instinct, sans savoir pourquoi.

_« Sa chambre est au troisième étage. Il doit avoir d'autres vêtements ignifugés._

_- Tu n'es pas SERIEUX, Potter ?_

_- Toi tu restes ici, tu dois encore te reposer, et ne prends pas de risque !_

_- Potter ! Potter, reviens tout de suite ! »_

Draco tomba en avant dans les escaliers, en tentant d'attraper le Gryffondor. Il émit un léger glapissement de douleur, et le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits, le brun était déjà arrivé à destination.

_« Tu vas pas aller affronter un dragon quand même !_

_- L'affronter non, mais je peux au moins le distraire._

_- Mais tu ne sais même pas dans quel territoire il se trouve !_

_- Charlie a laissé sa carte dans le salon. Je peux le retrouver. »_

Malfoy se laissa tomber à genoux. Harry venait d'enfiler un veston de cuir trop grand pour lui, et un pantalon épais. Il trouva également une énorme paire de gants, qu'il avait du mal à maintenir sur ses mains. Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui aurait volé les vêtements de son père par pure fierté. Potter s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu.

_« Me laisse pas... »_ Murmura Draco. _« Me laisse pas. »_

…

Charlie sauta par dessus un tronc d'arbre mort, avant de courir aussi vite que ses jambes en étaient capables. Le dragon furieux le poursuivait, bien déterminé à tuer cet être humain. Une de ses cornes s'encastra dans une motte de terre, la détruisant au passage. Cette diversion laissa quelques secondes au dresseur pour reprendre ses esprits. Son fardeau commençait à le fatiguer, mais il devait l'emmener avec lui. Il essuya son front couvert de sueur, avant de reprendre sa course. Il prit appuis sur deux rocher afin de prendre un peu de hauteur, et eu juste le temps de voir charger le dragon enragé. Sa tête brisa net les pierres, et Charlie attrapa au passage une des cornes dorées. Le Cornelongue se cabra pour tenter de déloger le parasite, et de donner des coups de pattes, malheureusement trop courtes. Le dresseur glissa sa main sous une épaisse écaille, aggravant toujours plus la colère du monstre.

_« Mais tu vas te calmer ! Tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ! »_

Le Weasley avait attrapé sa corde, et avait réussit à la passer autour de la gueule fumante qui le menaçait. Il serra de toutes ses forces, faisant craquer les mâchoires gigantesques. Un véritable rodéo s'était engagé entre l'homme et la bête. Puis soudain tout s'arrêta. Le dragon s'était immobilisé, pantelant, tremblant. Son souffle s'était ralenti, ses pattes ne pouvaient plus le supporter.

_« Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux. »_

Charlie relâcha sa puissante prise, pour pouvoir descendre. C'était sans compter sur une puissante ruade qui le désarçonna de son perchoir, le faisant tomber face à l'œil blessé de son pensionnaire. Il vit disparaître le sol, tant le dragon prenait de la hauteur. Certes il avait vécu des situations bien plus dangereuses, mais une pointe de peur l'avait envahit. Durant son envol, le dragon avait quitté son territoire, et se rapprochait dangereusement de sa maison. Charlie tenta une manœuvre pour reprendre place sur la tête, mais les ailes du dragon empêchèrent toute reprise, tant elles enchaînaient les tonneaux et les piquets.

Un mouvement d'air attira son attention, à sa droite. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouges fit hurler le dragon, qui entama un brusque demi tour. Son sac à dos lui sciait les épaules, et Charlie évita de peu une gerbe de flammes.

_« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? » _Beugla Charlie._ « Harry ! Retourne tout de suite dans la maison ! »_

Le dragon tenta de mordre le nouvel intrus. Ce dernier l'esquiva sans difficulté, et se paya même le culot de passer entre ses ailes pour les frapper à coups de sortilèges. Harry avait l'impression de revivre son épreuve de tournois, et il savait exactement quoi faire.

_« Fais attention !_

_- Charlie ! Le lac prêt de la forêt ! J'ai une idée. »_

Le sang de Charlie se glaça. Le lac de la forêt avait aussi un locataire, lui aussi très féroce. Mais ça Harry l'ignorait. Il avait assisté à sa performance au tournois, et il savait ce qu'il allait faire. Le Gryffondor multiplia les acrobaties, se rapprochant toujours plus du sol. Il se redressa à quelques mètres de l'herbe, et le dragon dû prendre appui sur ses pattes pour reprendre son envol. Le dresseur en profita pour lâcher la corde.

_« Harry ! Fais attention ! »_

Charlie s'empara d'un gros flacon, niché dans une poche de son sac. Il contenait des phéromones de dragon, destinées à former des territoires. Un rugissement dans les airs lui indiqua que Harry venait de filer entre les dents de l'ennemi. Il tira sur le manche de son balais, pour monter le plus haut possible dans les nuages. Le dragon suivait toujours, crachant des flots de flammes meurtrières, fouettant l'air de sa queue et de ses cornes. Au sol le Weasley courait à s'en arracher les jambes. Il savait que ce territoire appartenait à Norbeta. Et le Cornelongue était un enfant de cœur en comparaison. D'un coup de baguette il projeta le flacon dans les airs à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil. Elle s'écrasa sur la tête du dragon,et des éclaboussures touchèrent les vêtements de Harry. Il attrapa une seconde bouteille, et en appliqua dans son propre cou.

…...

Draco s'était recroquevillé sous sa fenêtre. Au loin il assistait à cette joute aérienne, tout en se rongeant les ongles avec nervosité. Son cœur battait au ralenti, et il n'avait qu'une peur : qu'il le lâche à nouveau. Pire encore, il s'était senti abandonné. Une détonation le fit se crisper encore plus. Et si Potter ne revenait pas ? Ce serait sa faute ! Le seigneur des ténèbres le tuerait pour ça. Malfoy se mit à réfléchir un instant. Non, il se voilait la face. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il s'en faisait. Il avait de la peine à se l'avouer, mais sa captivité l'avait profondément marqué. Le Gryffondor avait prit soin de lui... Et il lui avait aussi offert une échappée, loin de ses préoccupations. Il avait hésité à le rejoindre sur un balais, mais son courage lui faisait défaut une fois de plus.

…...

Harry plongeait en direction du lac. Ses habits sentaient mauvais, baignés pas les phéromones, et ses cheveux avaient une odeur de brûlé. Il avait été touché dans le dos, mais le cuir avait amorti le choc. D'un geste sûr et précis, il se redressa au dernier instant, cabrant son balais au maximum de ses capacités. Il dû forcer sur ses jambes, se levant petit à petit dessus. Harry eut l'impression de revivre un match de seconde année. Une énorme explosion lui indiqua que son plan avait marché à la perfection. Le Cornelongue s'était écrasé dans la surface bleutée, le réduisant ainsi au silence. Une énorme vague fut projetée vers Harry qui manqua de tomber. Il l'évita de justesse, fier de sa victoire écrasante.

_« Harry ! Vite ! Sauve toi ! »_

Charlie venait d'arriver sur les rives du lac, son sac sur l'épaule. Le jeune Homme n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un cris familier lui glaça le sang. Au fond de lui, il savait qui se cachait là, et pourquoi son aîné lui avait balancé ce flacon. Norberta habitait les lieux, et elle était bien décidée à protéger son territoire. S'il avait vu juste, le produit allait agir comme un répulsif. Intriguée par le bruit, elle était venue voir. Ses ailes immenses auraient pu cacher le soleil tout entier.

_« Ne bouge surtout pas ! Elle te prendra pour une barrière ! »_

Harry serra le manche de son balais. Dur de rester immobile face à une telle montagne. Il tourna doucement la tête pour constater que le Cornelongue flottait, lui aussi de marbre. Alors ainsi, le dragon comprenait les paroles de son dresseur ? Ses pensées commençaient à s'échapper de son esprit. Et si Draco avait la même idée que lui ? Et s'il venait ici et déclenchait la fureur de la dragonne ? Il se raidit encore plus. Charlie avançait doucement, sûr de lui. La bête ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, intriguée par ce petit être qui lui semblait si proche.

_« Harry tu vas descendre le plus doucement possible._

_- Et le Cornelongue ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. _

_- Et s'il tue Norberta ?_

_- Elle ne risque rien ! Plus combative qu'elle c'est impossible. A ta place je m'inquiéterai plus pour lui. »_

Il faisait face à la Norvégienne tout en entamant une descente lente. Harry n'osait même plus respirer, persuadé que sa dernière heure était proche. Il aperçu Charlie du coin de l'œil, qui préparait de quoi repousser les deux dragons dans leur territoire. Quelque chose changea dans le comportement de Norberta. Ses griffes semblèrent s'allonger et du sang pulsait dans ses ailes, leur donnant des reflets colorés.

_« Merde... »_ Maugréa Charlie. _« Elle a vu quelque chose dans l'eau. A mon signal tu fonces vers la maison, c'est compris ?_

_- Mais Charlie..._

_- J'ai l'habitude de les mater sans les blesser. Mais là je n'ai pas le choix. »_

Le sorcier était à son tour devenu plus menaçant, et il déclencha une explosion rouge juste sous le nez de Noberta. C'était le signal tant attendu. Il fit aussitôt demi tour, avant de ressentir une profonde douleur dans sa cuisse gauche. Il entendit également son ami hurler son prénom, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il baissa les yeux, pour se rendre compte qu'un trou avait été fait dans sa tenue, dévoilant sa chair. Puis plus rien. Le noir l'entoura de ses bras confortables, comme si les ténèbres ne voulaient plus jamais le délivrer.

…...

Draco avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'y avait plus un seul bruit dans la vallée, et il ne savait pas dire si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Le Serpentard tremblait de tout son corps, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'inquiétait pour Potter. Il eut envie de se gifler, mais là encore il était trop lâche pour le faire. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Comment avait il pu le toucher ainsi en plein cœur ? Il toucha sa poitrine blessée, et eut un léger rictus.

_« Draco ! Va me chercher la trousse de secours, vite ! »_

Il n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à la volée. Charlie était rentré, et il tenait le corps mince de Harry sur son épaule. Il avait l'air totalement inconscient, et une énorme tâche de sang s'était formée sur la chemise blanche du Weasley.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_ La voix de Draco était agitée. _« Comment..._

_- Il n'a pas écouté mes consignes ! Vous deviez rester en sécurité dans la maison ! Mais non ! Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir toi ?_

_- On nous avait promis qu'on ne verrait pas ces saloperies !_

_- Ne parle pas comme ça d'eux ! »_

Charlie s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur, après avoir allongé Harry sur son lit. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, et ses poings menaçaient à tout instant de le frapper.

_« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- Il a été imprudent. Il a été coursé par un dragon, et Norberta a eu le temps de le mordre à la jambe avant que je ne la maîtrise._

_- Norberta ? »_ Les sourcils de Draco s'arquèrent. _« Tu veux dire que..._

_- Oui, le dragon que tu as vu bébé à Poudlard. C'était une femelle, contrairement à ce que l'on pensait. Il a eu la chance de ne pas se faire tailler en pièces. Elle est très agressive. »_

Draco se laissa tomber à genoux aux pieds du lit. Maintenant les rôles étaient inversés. C'était Harry le blessé grave, et lui qui se retrouvait à son chevet. Il en voulait à mort à Charlie, il ne pouvait pas le renier. C'est en attrapant sa main qu'il se rendit compte que ses vêtements étaient mouillés. Mais il réalisa également qu'il avait eu ce contact physique des plus inhabituels.

_« Il est tombé à l'eau. Heureusement que j'ai pu le ramener sur le bord._

_- Tu aurais pu le tuer espèce de grand malade ! »_

Le Serpentard se leva, menaçant il ne songea même pas à utilise sa magie, préférant bousculer violemment Charlie par les épaules. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire, et attrapa les poignets du plus jeune, avant de le repousser avec plus de force encore. Draco tomba lourdement au sol, proférant les pires menaces de mort dont il était capable.

_« Rends toi utile, au lieu d'agir comme un imbécile. »_ Maugréa Charlie. _« Je m'en veux assez comme ça, inutile d'en rajouter. »_

Draco frotta ses poignets endoloris.

_« Quand vas tu te décider à me ramener cette trousse ? »_

Charlie semblait au sommet de sa colère. Norberta avait sur l'attraper à la jambe, et ses crocs ressemblaient à de véritables harpons, tant elle était habituée à chasser des créatures aquatiques. Il l'avait même vue tirer un calamar géant de l'eau, quand il l'avait emmenée pécher en mer. Il posa sa main sur le front devenu brûlant, tout en passant son pouce sur la cicatrice de son ami. Ce geste sembla faire souffrir Harry un peu plus.

_« Ch... Charlie ? »_

Les yeux du jeune Homme battaient doucement, et il reprenait progressivement conscience.

_« Je suis pas mort ?_

_- Non. Tu as juste été imprudent. A l'avenir ne viens plus m'aider. Je suis habitué à ce genre de dérive, et crois moi, j'ai connu bien pire. Ça fait des années que je travaille ici._

_- Ma jambe, j'ai mal._

_- C'est normal, Norberta ne t'a pas raté. Tu reviens de loin. »_

Harry hocha pensivement la tête, trop heureux d'avoir survécu.

_« A croire que je ne peux pas tenir un mois sans emmerdes._

_- Tu es un aimant à ennuis, il va falloir t'y faire. »_ Charlie ébouriffa les cheveux de son nouveau protégé. _« Mais ici les ennuis pèsent plusieurs tonnes. Alors à l'avenir ne les approche plus._

_- Je veux me rendre utile. »_

Charlie eut un petit rire, et il enlaça avec force son ami, la main toujours dans ses cheveux. Il respira avec attention, avant de reculer brusquement.

_« Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Les phéromones ! L'odeur est horrible._

_- Ils viennent d'où au juste ? Ils ont l'air de repousser tous les dragons. _

_- C'est de l'urine de Pansedefer Ukrainien. Radical. »_


	6. Le Pays de Galles et la Catalogne

Chapitre 6 : **Le pays de Galles et la Catalogne.**

_« Qui crie à la naissance, en mourant comprend pourquoi. »_

Dumbledore relisait la missive, pensif. Face à lui le professeur Snape semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Il triturait nerveusement sa robe, et sa peau devenait blanche. Enfin, après de longues minutes, le directeur prit la parole, avec une légère pointe d'amusement.

_« Il semblerait que Monsieur Potter ait un « don naturel » pour contourner les règlements._

_- Et Draco ? _

_- Lisez par vous même. Il n'y a pas de quoi vous inquiéter. »_

Snape arracha presque le morceau de papier de la main encore saine de Dumbledore, avant de laisser courir ses yeux dessus. Il grimaça en constatant les méfaits du Gryffondor.

_**Professeur,**_

_** Conformément à votre demande, voici mon rapport après une semaine de repos. Si on peut appeler cela du repos. Il y a eu un accident, de faible gravité, pour Harry Potter. Cependant, vous vous en doutez bien, il a agit en dehors de notre contrat. Il a un don naturel pour ce genre de péripétie, merci de m'avoir prévenu. Comme prévu le jeune Serpentard, Draco Malfoy, se remet progressivement de ses blessures. Les soucis de cohabitation sont encore présents, mais je travaille actuellement à leur résolution, malgré la volonté de Draco de retourner à Poudlard au plus vite. Il se remet doucement de son accident, et il semble retrouver ses capacités cognitives. Je pense que nous pouvons le considérer comme tiré d'affaire.**_

_**Après réflexion, je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les garder encore quelques temps. Les vacances de Noël approchent, et Draco pourra retourner chez lui. Concernant Harry, je me dois de le laisser décider où il souhaite passer ses vacances. **_

_**Je souhaiterai m'entretenir prochainement avec vous, concernant l'Ordre et le Programme d'Hybridation. **_

_**Cordialement,**_

_**C. W.**_

Le maître des potions était resté de marbre, mais cela ne trompa aucunement Dumbledore. Il savait ce qui lui trottait dans la tête, et un long soupir confirma ses pensées. Snape replia la lettre avant de la poser sur le bureau et de partir.

_« Pour qui vous inquiétez vous le plus ?_

_- Pardon ? »_ Snape s'était retourné, les lèvres pincées. _« Draco saura se débrouiller._

_- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question. »_

Dumbledore affichait son sourire malicieux, mais ses yeux trahissaient un air grave. Il reposa une fois de plus la question, décidé à avoir sa réponse.

_« Je suis le parrain de Monsieur Malfoy. Il aurait été plus logique de me le confier._

_- Nous savons tous que Voldemort braque ses yeux sur ses mangemorts._

_- C'est vrai. Mais... »_ Snape semblait réfléchir. _« Ils sont plus en sécurité là bas. Eux même ne savent pas où ils sont._

_- Ils ?_

_- Potter est peut être le fils de son père, mais il reste celui de Lily. »_

Snape quitta définitivement la pièce, tête basse, laissant le directeur dans ses songes. Ses poings étaient crispés, loin de son calme habituel. Son filleul avait frôlé la mort pour sauver le souvenir de la seule personne qu'il avait su aimer un jour. Il s'adossa à un mur, repensant à ses plus doux souvenirs. Il le savait, il aurait pu l'aimer. La chérir. Lui donner un enfant, ou deux. Autant qu'elle en aurait voulu. Si seulement... Si seulement elle lui avait laissé le temps de devenir un homme. Une larme roula sur sa joue. La dernière image qu'il avait de Lily lui bloquait la respiration. Non. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner à ce monstre. Il fouilla l'une de ses poches, pour en extirper une minuscule photo. On y voyait une charmante femme rousse, tenant dans ses bras un bébé aux immenses yeux verts.

…...

Harry eut du mal à se lever. Sa jambe lui faisait encore mal, mais Charlie avait fait du bon travail. La plaie était entièrement rebouchée, et les rougeurs commençaient à disparaître. Il descendit les escaliers en se tenant soigneusement à la rambarde, pour ne pas tomber. Soudain, un cris brisa le silence. Plus il s'accrochait de la cuisine, plus il était sûr qu'une dispute était en train d'y éclater.

_« Foutu Weasley ! »_ Hurla Draco. _« Vous êtes tous pareils !_

_- Si tu n'es même pas capable de marcher, reste dans ta chambre. »_

Charlie leva les yeux en direction de Harry, et lui adressa un chaleureux sourire. Draco, conscient que l'autre l'avait entendu, s'était empourpré, avant de retourner à son déjeuner. Il portait une main à ses côtes régulièrement, comme si elles lui faisaient mal. Le dresseur de dragon déposa deux paires de gants de cuir sur la table, avant de retourner à la lecture de son journal.

_« Ce serait trop demander de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_ Maugréa Harry. _« On vous entend du premier étage._

_- Draco a essayé de se lever cette nuit. Ça n'a pas raté, il est tombé dans..._

_- La ferme ! »_ Pesta Draco, soudainement sorti de son mutisme. _« C'est de ta faute !_

_- Bien sûr, tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir dans mon canapé, dans mon salon, dans ma maison. C'est pour ça que tu as eu peur et que tu as lamentablement dévalé les escaliers. »_

Le Serpentard lui adressa un regard meurtrier, et quitta la table sans cérémonie. Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un sourire amusé, avant de retourner à leur nourriture. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, Malfoy avait tenté de s'échapper. Mais ça, Charlie ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il comprenait même parfaitement le jeune homme. Après une demie heure, Draco se décida enfin à revenir, affamé. Il s'installa sur une chaise, et constata qu'il y avait une montagne de courrier sur une table basse, qui servait habituellement à accueillir quelques livres.

_« Ça vient de Poudlard. Ce sont tous vos cours que vous avez raté depuis votre venue ici. _

_- Nos cours ?_

_- Oui. Si vous avez des questions je serais là pour vous aider._

_- Toi ? Nous aider ? »_ Siffla dédaigneusement Draco. _« Comme si..._

_- Je te signale que j'étudie les dragons. Il est nécessaire d'avoir réussi toutes ses BUSEs ainsi que toutes ses ASPICs pour obtenir un poste tel que le miens. J'ai ensuite suivi une formation de trois ans en magie avancée, avant même que tu ne passes tes examens. Je pense être assez qualifié pour aider un gamin à faire ses devoirs. »_

Harry étouffa un léger rire devant l'air déconfit de Malfoy. Ainsi ce Weasley était aussi diplômé qu'un ministre ? Cela lui semblait improbable. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Il se résigna donc à accepter l'aide qui lui était proposée, avant de remarquer les gants de cuir. Draco en attrapa un, avant de remarquer qu'il était parfaitement à sa taille. Un affreux pressentiment venait de lui vriller l'estomac, et il les reposa, préférant se plonger dans un bol de café chaud.

_« Hier j'ai reçu une leçon. Harry, tu ne peux pas rester sans rien faire, et toi Draco, tu ne supportes pas le danger. Ne le nie pas. J'ai donc décidé de vous donner une activité sans trop de risques, et qui vous occupera un moment. »_

Charlie n'en ajouta pas plus, laissant les jeunes hommes dans une totale ignorance. Il termina de ranger la maison, et il aida Draco à se déplacer. Malgré le fait qu'il avait huit ans de plus que lui, le rouquin était un peu plus petit que le Serpentard. Harry était aussi grand que lui, et cela le rassura légèrement pour la suite de ses activités.

Le dresseur de dragon emmena ses invités dans la vallée, parfaitement silencieuse. Les monstres semblaient s'être calmés, et les oiseaux étaient revenus. Il les entraîna à l'autre bout du terrain, là où les arbres recommençaient à se densifier. Ils découvrirent un passage dans la roche des montagnes qui encerclaient l'endroit, donnant sur un long boyau lugubre. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, pour enfin déboucher sur une salle au plafond trop bas pour Draco. Les cheveux de Charlie et Harry frôlaient le plafond.

_« On est où ? »_ Murmura Harry. _« Charlie ?_

_- Allumez vos baguettes ! »_

Trois lueurs se mirent à baigner l'endroit. Le spectacle laissa Draco sans voix. Face à lui, une dizaine d'œufs, tous entreposés dans des cageots de bois garnis de paille dorée. Tous étaient de couleurs différentes, et l'un d'entre eux attira son attention, d'un vert d'émeraude. Il eut envie de poser la main dessus, mais Charlie l'en empêcha, amusé par cette fascination. Il tira sur une épaisse corde qui pendait du plafond, ce qui ouvrit une large trappe très loin au dessus d'eux. Une seconde entrée s'était dégagée, juste au dessus de la tête de Malfoy.

_« Ce sont les dragons d'ici qui se reproduisent ?_

_- Oui Harry. Tu as devant toi quelque chose de très rare. Ce sont des hybrides._

_- Des hybrides ?! »_ Croassa Draco en reculant d'un pas. _« C'est impossible !_

_- Et pourtant. Je peux t'assurer que ces dragons sont des hybrides. Quand ils auront éclot et grandit, ils deviendront sans doute les bêtes les plus puissantes du monde des sorciers. Mais pour le moment ce sont des œufs inoffensifs._

_- Pourquoi ils ne restent pas avec leur mère ?_

_- Les accouplements entre espèces sont très rares Harry. Tellement rares que les femelles qui pondent ces œufs différents ne reconnaissent pas leur progéniture. Elles ont alors le réflexe de les tuer, de peur de favoriser une espèce différente de la leur. C'est pourquoi je cache les œufs ici, à l'abri de leur mère. »_

Les deux invités hochèrent la tête. Harry s'était intéressé à un œuf à la coquille bosselée, piquée de tâches vertes. Quand il approcha sa main, Charlie eut un raclement de gorge, le dissuadant de le toucher.

_« Je vous ai donné des gants. Si vous voulez toucher, mettez ces gants. Les coquilles sont très sensibles. La peau de vos mains contient une certaine acidité, qui pourrait nuire aux plus fragiles._

_- Pourquoi on est là ?_

_- C'est bien simple. Il y a deux éclosions qui sont prévues pour aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper._

_- C'est de l'élevage. »_ Draco avait pâli. _« C'est interdit par la loi de..._

_- 1709, je sais. Mais il s'agit de reproductions naturelles dans une réserve. Comme il est également interdit de tuer les jeunes... »_

Draco restait là, abasourdi. Il savait que ces horreurs de la nature allaient vivre et devenir de véritables machines à tuer, sans pitié. Il eut alors un déclic. Ces dragons n'étaient pas des curiosités scientifiques, mais bien des armes pour la guerre à venir. Ce constat lui glaça le sang. Personne, pas même Lord Voldemort, ne pouvait lutter contre une armée de dragons assoiffés de sang. Il savait que si le seigneur des Ténèbres arrivait à nouveau à entrer dans son esprit, il se rendrait compte que son nouvel élève était en train d'aider l'ennemi. Pire encore, il pourrait prévoir une réponse encore plus violente.

_« On a un croisement d'une Magyar à pointes ainsi que d'un mâle Boutefeu Chinois._

_- Une Magyar ? »_ Hoqueta Harry. _« Ce n'est quand même pas celle que j'ai dû..._

_- Oh que si, elle vit ici. C'est moi qui l'ai dressée pour le tournois._

_- Vachement réussi. _

_- Harry, si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu serais mort depuis longtemps. Alors... Celui là est le plus bizarre. Un de mes collègues a procédé à un transfert d'une femelle Verte Galloise. Peu de temps après son arrivée elle s'est mise à pondre, puis est morte quelques jours plus tard. »_

Charlie baissa les yeux, comme pour honorer la dragonne morte. Il se gifla mentalement avant de reprendre son discours. Les deux élèves buvaient ses paroles.

_« Harry, tu sais comment faire éclore un œuf de dragon. Toi et Draco, vous allez chacun vous occuper d'un jeune. Votre mission est d'alimenter un feu suffisamment chaud pour me réveiller tout ce petit monde. Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusions. La majorité des hybrides ne survivent pas plus de deux heures. Vous pouvez allumer les torches qui se trouvent là bas. Des questions ? »_

Les deux garçons firent non de la tête. Harry ravala sa salive, avant de se mettre à l'œuvre. Il enflamma les deux nids, sous le regard étonné de Malfoy. Charlie quitta rapidement les lieux, car il devait nourrir les pensionnaires de sa réserve. Il resta cependant un long moment dans le tunnel de pierre, afin d'entendre une quelconque discussion. Il ne se passait rien. Ces deux oiseaux avaient ils enterré la hache de guerre, le temps d'une journée ? Une salve de jurons, vraisemblablement suite à une brûlure, lui indiqua que c'était loin d'être gagné.

Charlie se laissait aller dans ses pensées. Il repensait sans cesse à ce que Harry avait osé faire pour lui, pour le sauver. Il avait mit sa vie en danger, sans même hésiter une seule seconde. Le dresseur eut une pensée coupable, qu'il bloqua de toutes ses forces. Et s'il restait avec lui ? Coupé du monde et de la guerre ? Il pourrait devenir un excellent apprentis dans sa réserve naturelle. Et surtout, il n'aurait plus jamais à croiser la route de cet immonde sorcier. Charlie frotta son bras brûlé. Les cicatrices étaient nombreuses, déformant la peau tendue de ses muscles. Il soupira. Quand tout cela sera terminé, il lui proposerai de venir travailler ici. Après tout, il en avait les capacités.

Weasley passa trois heures à redéfinir de nouvelles frontières pour ses protégés. Il se décida à agrandir les territoires, les amenant à un kilomètre de l'habitation. Il recompta tous les dragons dont il avait la charge : le Cornelongue Roumain, rendu plus calme par la colère de Norberta. La Magyar à pointes veillait sur son nid remplit d'œufs, crachant ses flammes sur quiconque osait l'approcher. Un rare Opaloeil des antipodes venait d'arriver, une femelle encore jeune. La plus calme d'entre ces créatures était une femelle Verte Galloise. D'un naturel paisible, elle avait servi d'épreuve dans le tournois. Depuis ce temps elle restait cachée dans les roches, comme terrifiée à l'idée de retourner dans l'arène. Il y avait désormais un territoire libre, celui du Noir des Hébrides. Charlie regarda au loin. Une légère fumée s'échappait de la salle d'éclosion improvisée, signe que ses deux invités se débrouillaient bien. Si jamais la fumée devenait noire, c'est qu'un œuf était devenu trop chaud, et avait implosé. Harry savait y faire, même s'il n'avait fait naître qu'un seul dragon.

…...

Draco s'agitait, nerveux. Il tentait de maintenir un feu à température constante, tout en observant ce que Potter faisait. Il semblait plus à l'aise, comme si il savait parfaitement ce qui allait sortir des horribles coquilles. Soudain, l'une d'entre elles s'était mise à bouger, produisant des sons aiguës et désagréables.

_« Potter ? Qu'est ce que je fais ?_

_- Sors le du feu. Sinon il se brûlera en sortant._

_- Et comment je l'attrape ? »_ Grommela Draco. _« Merde ! »_

La coquille avait commencé à se fendiller. Son vert éclatant commençait à virer au rouge, signe de l'éclosion sans doute imminente. Sans plus réfléchir, il l'attrapa à pleine main avec l'aide de Harry. Ils placèrent l'oeuf sur une table basse en bois, et ils attendirent. Les minutes passèrent, longues et intenables. Draco était à la fois curieux et terrifié, face à cet hybride. Leurs mains faisaient mal, mais le spectacle détournait toute leur vigueur d'esprit.

_« Il ne bouge plus... »_ Murmura Draco. _« Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien. _

_- Tu recules et tu te tais. »_

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que Charlie était revenu. Il ajusta ses gants, avant d'attraper l'œuf. Ce dernier gigota à nouveau, comme s'il voulait fuir l'étreinte. Le dresseur donna de légers coups sur la coquille, avant de trouver un endroit qui sonnait un peu plus creux que le reste.

_« Leur paroi est beaucoup plus solide que la normale. Il va falloir l'aider, il est trop faible pour réussir à sortir seul. Vous entendez ? C'est une petite poche d'air, qui va permettre au dragon de respirer quelques minutes, le temps qu'on se prépare. On va devoir le sortir de là nous même. »_

Charlie retira sa chemise, dans laquelle il enroula la jeune créature, afin d'assurer une meilleure prise. Il donna une tape dans l'épaule de Harry, lui demandant l'aller chercher un petit burin à l'autre bout de la salle. Il s'exécuta après quelques secondes de vide dans son esprit. Draco jeta un regard mauvais au dresseur, et rappela à Potter ce qu'il devait faire. Du venin aurait pu couler de ses lèvres à cet instant. Comment ce traître avait pu oser se dévoiler ainsi devant Potter ? Il grimaça. Charlie remarqua l'air contrarié du Serpentard.

_« Rends toi utile, au lieu de rester sans rien faire. Si tu ne le supporte pas, tu peux sortir, je ne t'en voudrais pas._

_- Hors de question de te laisser seul avec Potter. Tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, Weasley. »_

Draco tourna les talons, pour se concentrer sur le second bébé dragon. L'œuf ne bougeait pas, comme si ce qu'il contenait était mort depuis des siècles. Sa coquille était devenue noire comme de l'encre. C'était terminé. Il se tourna vers Weasley, qui avait fait le même constat. Il porta une main à son cœur vingt secondes, avant de retourner à son occupation principale. Harry avait enfin trouvé de quoi entamer la matière colorée qui protégeait le dragon.

_« Bien. Sa tête est ici, son ventre est là. Deux points vitaux, alors fais attention. Draco, regarde sous la table, il y a une vasque. Remplis là d'eau. _

_- Pourquoi ? »_ L'élève était peu décidé à obéir. _« Ça sait nager un bébé ?_

_- Non. Mais tu vas le nettoyer dès que je l'aurais sorti. On ne sait pas dans quoi il a pu baigner pendant tout ce temps. Certains dragons vivent dans une sorte de liquide, qui se transforme en un puissant acide au contact de l'air. C'est une mesure pour dissuader les prédateurs potentiels. Mais la réaction chimique risque de blesser le petit si sa mère ne le lèche pas tout de suite après la naissance. Harry tu vas casser la coquille, je m'occupe de le tirer de là. »_

Le Gryffondor ne donna qu'un seul coup, qui libéra de nombreux éclats, tranchants comme du verre. Une importante quantité de liquide visqueux s'était répandue sur la table, qui s'était mise à fumer, et Charlie plongea la main dans cet amas de fragments. Il précipita le petit qui piaillait déjà dans l'eau, sans tenir compte de ses grognements outragés. Draco l'attrapa par le cou, et le rinça du mieux qu'il le pouvait, en le recouvrant d'eau à l'aide de sa baguette.

Le dragon avait quelque chose d'étrange. Son corps était minuscule, ses ailes piquées de tâches blanches, ses griffes très sombres. Draco le posa sur la table, désormais fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Le jeune avait une démarche maladroite et ses yeux étaient fermés. Il éternua, libérant quelques étincelles. Charlie l'attrapa avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, et le plaqua contre sa poitrine nue. Le bébé griffa autant qu'il le pouvait, avant de se calmer et de s'endormir.

_« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »_ Murmura Harry. _« Ils ont été pondus par une Verte Galloise ?_

_- Effectivement. Mais pour le père... »_ Le bébé se lova un peu plus confortablement. _« Ses ailes n'ont pas l'air faites pour les longs vols, mais plutôt pour les chutes libres. Le bout de son museau est noir... »_

Charlie déposa son nouveau protégé dans les bras de Harry. Ce dernier eut un moment de panique en voyant le dragon se débattre à nouveau, avant de s'enrouler dans sa queue pour une autre sieste. Il remarqua une série de bosses noires le long de sa colonne vertébrale, qui se poursuivait entre ses deux yeux.

_« C'est un hybride de Galloise et de Boutefeu Catalan. Une espèce pratiquement éteinte. Aucun doute là dessus. Ils étaient utilisés dans le commerce il n'y a pas si longtemps. Puis l'espèce a dépérit rapidement, privée de ses femelles. Je me demande où... Ça n'a pas d'importance. »_

Le dresseur eut un regard attendri vers Harry, qui s'était assit en tailleur sur le sol. Il avait offert son doigt au petit reptile. L'hybride le mordillait doucement, affamé. Cela amusait beaucoup l'élève, grisé par cette découverte. La créature n'avait rien à voir avec l'agressif Norbert qu'il avait découvert avec Hagrid.

_« Ce sont deux espèces paisibles, mais il ne faut pas leur chercher des noises. »_

Charlie avait remis sa chemise, désormais roussie à certains endroits. Il attrapa le dragon sans plus de cérémonie, pour le placer dans une petite cage d'osier, bourrée de paille fraîche. Le petit être en profita pour se cacher dedans, heureux d'avoir trouvé un endroit encore plus confortable.

_« C'est une femelle. Elle ne peut pas rester ici, elle pourrait prendre froid. On va la conduire chez moi, le temps qu'elle grandisse. On sort, restez prudent. »_

…...

Harry posa ses mains sur son ventre, repu par un repas préparé avec soins par Charlie, trop heureux qu'une naissance se soit si bien passée. Il se reposait sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la petite cage. Le dragon dormait toujours, rassasié par une maigre cuisse de poulet. Une lanterne posée tout contre la paille se chargeait de lui tenir chaud. Draco était monté se coucher rapidement, prétextant qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

_« Tu as pensé à un nom ?_

_- Un nom ? »_ Harry fronça les sourcils. _« Non je n'y ai pas pensé. Elle a l'air si fragile... Tu crois qu'elle va survivre ?_

_- Ça, seul le temps pourra nous le dire._

_- Après tant de morts, ça fait bizarre de voir la vie. »_

Toute la détresse de Harry sauta aux yeux de Charlie. Ils fermèrent ensemble les yeux, bercés par le son du vent dans les arbres proches.

_« J'aimerai oublier tout ça, juste une heure. Tout envoyer voler. Vivre dans une famille normale. »_

Le Gryffondor se glissa contre le bras de son ami. Il soupira d'aise, réconforté par la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Charlie passa son bras autour des épaules de Harry, et l'attira tout contre lui. Dans un geste lent et naturel, il pressa ses lèvres quelques secondes sur le front du plus jeune, l'autorisant ainsi à s'endormir.

_« Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que je serai là. »_


End file.
